Damon's Daughter
by Xanna1999
Summary: Meet Emma Salvatore, the daughter of Damon Salvatore, as she struggles with meeting the dad who wasn't aware she existed, facing the truth about her mom, dealing with her troubled relationship with Elijah, her pesky feelings for Klaus that never seem to go away, all while occasionally going to high school. (Elijah/OC) (Rewrite)
1. The Beginning

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 1: The Beginning

The sign read "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia," but to me it appeared to say "Welcome to Mystic Falls, Virginia, where that guy who got your mom pregnant lives."  
As my Mercedes sped down the gravel roads of a tiny town in Virginia, I wondered what the hell I was doing here. Oh, yeah. I'm here to meet dear old dad. Ya know… The one that's not aware I exist.

When I reached a stoplight I glanced to the right where I saw two young parents with their small baby in a stroller. It's basically the epitome of _sweet._ These are the moments when try very hard to practice self-control. A large portion of me wants to park the car and drain the life out of them before they can wail "vampire," and the devil on my shoulder encourages me. Then there is another, less homicidal angel who tells me that I'm not a monster and I don't have to live off innocent humans. The devil usually wins. But not today. I'm too focused on other things to be hungry. In fact, it feels like my undead heart is ready to beat holes in my chest. I'm on the way to my Damon Salvatore's mansion. Oh yeah, did I mention that he's that guy who got my mom pregnant?  
"But wait?" you say, "Vampires can't procreate!"  
Yeah. Well. Funny story. I'm not exactly your typical vampire. I guess you could say that I'm a super vampire. A pureblood. Or, if you're a witch, you might know me as the Abomination.

My mother, Juliana, grew up with Esther, and they were extremely close, even though my mom was nearly ten years younger than her. According to the letters my mom wrote me before she died, she and Ester were practically inseparable, and when Esther and her family moved to the New World, my unmarried mother came along. They all lived in harmony before a werewolf killed one of Esther's sons, and she and her husband Mikael knew that something had to be done to protect their family. Thus, the first vampires were born. Esther of course did not become a vampire because she would lose her magic, but when my mother asked to be turned Esther didn't hesitate to perform the spell again. After all, she was incredibly close to my mother. She couldn't bear to see her shrivel up and die while her family didn't age.

Of course, time flew by and secrets were revealed. Mikael learned about Esther's extramarital affair that resulted in Niklaus, the vampire hybrid, and he forced Esther to perform a spell that would repress all of Klaus' werewolf traits. Mikael started to be very harsh towards Niklaus, which caused Klaus to become very blood thirsty.

Time flew by once more and suddenly my mother got lonely. She had always wanted a baby, but she vowed to never marry someone she didn't love like Esther did and live a life of misery. She wanted to have a child with someone she loved, and she hadn't met that person. When she was turned, it was too late. She could no longer have children. Esther noticed my mother's change one day and asked her why she was so upset. My mother then told her how lonely she was and how badly she wanted a child. Esther wanted to fix this, so she tore out her spell books and got to work. After nearly a year of research and nothing to show for it, she turned to Black Magic. She finally found a loophole in the form of a potion that guaranteed pregnancy, but only if the two vampires loved one another.

Flash forward a couple hundred years, my mom meets Damon Salvatore in a bar, they fall in love, screw, mom gets pregnant, and then I'm born.  
"But what happened to your dad?" you ask.  
Good question. I honestly wish I knew. The letters my mother left me are very detailed about how I came to be, but there is nothing about my father. Nothing. There wasn't even a name. It was my own stubbornness and determination that led me to him. Oh, and Elijah. But that's a completely different story.

Because my mother was sort of an Original vampire, she got all the traits of one, which I inherited. I have all of her powers, plus a couple of my own. I can change my age. I was not born dead, I was alive, but I grew at a faster rate than most children. When I was only a year old I already looked five. I realized that I was able to morph into any age I wanted when my mom died, but I first had to grow old. I was not born dead so I could just keep getting older, until I got to an age that I wanted to stop the morphing process on, and then I would kill myself to complete the spell. I couldn't morph into an age if I hadn't been it yet. In ten years I looked fifty, and then I officially sealed the deal by hanging myself in my cellar. An hour later I woke up and was your stereotypical undead vampire. I made myself morph into a 16 year old girl and started living my life as the one and only pure vampire.

**A/N: I apologize for the short length of this chapter. The next chapter will be much longer! Please review and tell me what you think! Reviews are love! :) **


	2. Hi, Dad

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you winxgirl1997, Mathiii love justin bieber, Mathilde, Diana, and MusicalLover17 for your lovely reviews, and thank you to everyone who followed or favorited! It really means a lot. :) When I get reviews like that it makes me want to update faster, so thanks a bunch! **

* * *

I'm _starving. _It's been nearly two weeks since I've had anything to eat. Well, anything fresh that is. Bunny blood doesn't even compare to human blood. I saw many people walking around town and I felt the veins under my eyes bulge out. I pulled my car into The Mystic Grill and took a few deep breaths. Self-control has always been a challenge for me, ever since I was little. I could clean out an entire town in less than a week by the time I was five. When my mom died, my urges got even stronger and harder to control, and I soon became a skilled murderer. By the time Elijah found me, I had killed thousands. Elijah. It's been far too long since I've spoken to him. Maybe I should call…

The sound of my growling stomach tore me away from thoughts of Elijah. I decided to visit the Mystic Grill and get a bite. Not the bite I'd really like to get of course. I can't start killing before I make myself at home.

I made my way through the crowded restaurant, which was filled with teenagers, and sauntered towards the bar. The bartender looked me over and smirked. "Hey gorgeous, what can I get you?"  
"Surprise me," I mumbled as I set my purse on the counter. The bartender grinned and started to prepare my mystery drink.  
"So what's your name, beautiful?" he probed.  
_Oh, great_, I thought. _He's going to try and chat me up._ I looked him over for a moment, thinking. His brown hair fell over his blue eyes and I could see the outline of his muscles through his shirt. He wasn't unattractive by anyone's standards. I suddenly remembered how long it had been since I'd had any action. And Elijah and I were over. _Oh, why not_, I thought. _It's not like I've got anything to lose. _  
"What do you want it to be?" I flirted.  
He laughed and set down my drink. "I'm Nathan."  
"Emma," I smiled before I took a swig of my drink. Mmm. Bacardi. And then it suddenly occurred to me that this idiot hadn't even asked for my ID.  
"Emma. A pretty name for a pretty girl," he said as he grinned his panty dropping grin. "I haven't seen you around before. Where you from?"  
"Oh, here, there, everywhere," I smirked, already getting bored.  
"Ahh. Emma, can I ask you something?"  
_Oh God. Here comes the bad pickup line, _I thought. I nodded and he ran his eyes all over my body before continuing.  
"You've got a nice set of legs. Can you tell me when they open?"

I threw my rum in his face before I snatched my purse and stormed out of the Grill. I had to give the douchebag credit though. I've heard many rude pickup lines, and that one might just take the cake. I started to walk towards my Mercedes when I heard the door to the Grill open. I turned around and saw your stereotypical blonde girl walking towards me.

"Hey, don't mind Nathan. He's an ass," she said.  
"Yeah, I figured that. Does that line actually work on other girls? He seemed really disappointed when I threw my drink in his face," I smirked.  
The girl laughed. "Oh, God. I hope no one's stupid enough to fall for that one. I'm Caroline Forbes, by the way. Are you new here?"  
"Um, yeah. My name's Emma. Emma Salvatore."  
"Salvatore? Like the ones that live in the boarding house?" She asked.  
"Yeah. I'm their… niece. I'm going to stay with them while my mom is away on business." It scares me how well I can lie sometimes.  
"Oh! That's cool. Do you know how to get there?" Caroline asked. "If not, I can give you a ride."  
"Thanks, but no thanks. I can find my way there."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, but thanks Caroline. I really appreciate it," I smiled. Caroline was nice.

As I drove to my dad's house I got more and more nervous. The way I saw it, our meeting could go two ways. He could either welcome me with open arms and let me live with him as a family, or he could reject me and I'd go back to living by myself. The first way sounded appealing, but I wouldn't get my hopes up. After all, I'm no stranger to disappointment.

When I saw the boarding house I gasped. It was beautiful in an eerie way. And so…big. I pulled into the driveway, took a deep breath, grabbed my purse, and opened the car door. I made my way to the front door and hovered my hand over it. _This is your last chance to run, Emma, _the devil on my shoulder whispered. _He won't want you. You're an abomination! _Suddenly, the angel on my shoulder spoke up. _Emma, you can't turn back now. You have to take a chance. He might not turn you away. You might have a family again! _ I closed my eyes and lightly knocked on the door. Seconds later I heard someone walking towards the door. I gasped as the door opened and revealed a familiar face.

"Katherine?" I exclaimed in disbelief.  
"Oh, no. I'm Elena," she smiled, and I could tell it wasn't Katherine. This girl seemed too nice to be Katherine. She must be the doppelganger that everyone's talking about. "And you are…?"  
"Oh, yeah. Um, I'm Emma. Emma Salvatore. May I please come in?"  
"Salvatore? Stefan and Damon didn't tell me that they had a sister," she said.  
"I'm not their sister. I'm uhh… Can I please come in? I really need to talk to Damon," I begged.  
Elena hesitated.  
I sighed. "Please, Elena. It's _really_ important. I promise that I'm not a serial killer or anything."  
Elena smiled a bit and opened the door a bit wider. "Sure," she said. "Come in."  
When I walked in I gasped. It was even more beautiful on the inside.  
"Damon! There's a girl here who needs to talk to you!" Elena shouted. One second, two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, five seconds, six seconds, no answer. "Damon!" Elena shouted again, louder this time.  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" a voice shouted back.  
I felt like my heart was going to beat out of my chest. In less than ten seconds, I was going to see my dad for the very first time. I held my breath and waited. Before I knew it, Damon Salvatore was standing in front of me.  
"Who's this?" he asked Elena.  
But before she could reply I stepped towards him and gave him an answer.  
"Hi, Dad."


	3. Alone

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter Three  
Alone

**A/N: Thank you Maria, winxgirl1997, Paris101, and gosajane for your sweet reviews. They kind of made my day. :) Now, to the chapter you've been waiting for.  
**

More than anything, all I have ever wanted is to be close to someone. More than anything, all I have ever wanted is to feel as if I wasn't alone. I was always a vampire, and I always will be, but I wasn't always alone. When I was young, I was happy. My mom was there then, and she showed so much love that I didn't even care that my father's presence was nonexistent. But then she died. My mother died because of me. Most say she died "for" me, but I would have gladly taken her place.

Seeing my no longer nonexistent dad for the first time sent shivers down my spine. He was exactly how I pictured him. I assumed he had blue eyes because I definitely didn't get mine from my hazel eyed mom, and I figured he had the same smirk as me, because my mother didn't smirk. She just smiled her bright smile that could light up a room in seconds. Unfortunately, my mom's beautiful smile wasn't passed down to me. In fact, I think I inherited most of her worst traits, like her bushy eyebrows and pale complexion. When I first laid eyes on Damon Salvatore, there was no question that he was my father.

___-_Damon's POV_-_

"Hi, Dad."  
The small girl's voice was ringing in my ears. _Dad. Hi. Hi, Dad. Dad. Nope. There's no way. Unless it was before I turned… No, the only person I was with was Katherine, and she couldn't have… Could she? No, no, no, no. Nope. Don't even consider that she might be yours. It's a mistake. A simple mistake. Right. But she looks just like me… nope. Nope. Don't even think about it Damon. It's a mistake. Now tell the girl she's wrong. C'mon. Tell her. She's made a mistake. Wait. Maybe she's here for Klaus. Maybe she's a spy. That's what all of this is about. She's just a spy._

_-Emma's POV__-_

Damon narrowed his eyes and looked me over. He seemed suspicious. Of course he was. To him I was probably just some crazy teenager.

"Elena," Damon started, "Could you please excuse us?"  
Before Elena could react Damon snatched my elbow and quickly took me to the study. He slammed the door, locked it, and glared at me.  
"Okay, who the hell are you?" he snarled.  
At first I was a bit taken back by his anger, but then I remembered that he was probably very suspicious of me.  
"My name is Emma. I am your daughter," I calmly replied.  
Damon rolled his eyes.  
"Like I'm going to believe that," he said. Damon was suddenly inching closer to me with a ferocious look in his blue eyes. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Who are you?" he spit back.  
"My name is Emma. Emma Salvatore. I'm your daughter. My mother is Julia Harrington. You are my father."  
Damon paused, a flicker of recognition in his eyes, and then he took a couple steps back.  
"Why should I believe you?" he asked.  
"I have proof," I told him. I then quickly reached into my purse and pulled out my mother's letters and my birth certificate. "It's all here," I said as I handed him the papers.  
Damon calmly took them from me and turned so I was facing his back. I sighed and threw myself onto the small loveseat behind me, waiting. I was suddenly more nervous than I'd ever been. I was past the point of no return. There was no going back to my Mercedes and speeding off to God knows where anymore. All I could do was sit and wait for Damon to speak. I sat there on the loveseat for nearly ten long minutes before Damon turned around and faced me. He collapsed in the chair opposite of me, still clutching my mom's letters and my birth certificate.  
"This isn't possible," he muttered as he rubbed his temples.  
"That's what most people say, but here I am," I told him.  
He suddenly looked up at me, surprised, as if he'd forgotten that I was here.  
"Are you absolutely positive that I'm the one you're looking for?" he asked me.  
I nodded. "Absolutely."  
He nodded and turned his attention back to the letters.  
Another ten minutes went by in silence. Damon finally set the letters down and looked at me. Like, _really _looked at me. He then cleared his throat.  
"So," he said. "How did you find me? There's nothing in these letters about me. Nothing."  
"I did my own research," I replied. "I went back to New Orleans, met with some of my mom's old friends, her midwife, a couple witches that didn't want to chop my head off, and they led me to you."  
Damon nodded again.  
"What…" He hesitated. "What happened to your mom?"  
"She'd dead," I shrugged. "Mikael killed her when I was five."  
His eyes widened. "You've been on your own since you were five?"  
I shrugged once more. "I guess. I didn't mind though. It's easy to go undetected by the police or vampire hunters when you're alone anyway."  
Damon nodded. Again. It seemed like all he could do right now was nod. He then started staring down the floor, as if it had caused all of his problems.  
"Look," I started. "I understand that this is a big surprise, and if you don't want anything to do with me I completely get it, okay?"  
Damon's head suddenly jolted up and he looked at me with an indecipherable expression. To me, it looked like he was really considering what I suggested. My stomach sank. _Why did I even come? I mean, honestly Emma, what did you expect? _ _Did you really think that he was going to welcome you with open arms? _  
"Really, it's okay if you don't want me. I can take care of myself. I mean, I've done it for nearly one hundred years, what's a couple more, right?" I halfheartedly laughed and looked down, waiting for him to agree and send me on my way. I waited, and waited, and waited a bit more, but he didn't make a sound. I kept my eyes fixed on the beige carpet, afraid to meet his gaze that I could feel burning through me.  
"Emma," Damon unexpectedly said.  
I didn't budge.  
"Emma," he said once more.  
I still sat in the loveseat, frozen.  
"Emma, look at me," Damon commanded, and this time I listened.  
My head slowly rose and two pairs of identical blue eyes met. Damon brought his hand close to my face and wiped away a tear that I wasn't aware had fallen.  
"The boarding house has about ten extra bedrooms," he told me. "You go pick out one while I get your bags, okay?"


	4. Home

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter Four  
Home  
Disclaimer: Please, I don't even own a car yet.

**A/N: Thank you winxgirl1997, JennyMikaelson,** **gosajane,** **Paris101,** **Gissbella De Salvatore, and** **rawrdino01 for your reviews! They really made my day! Reviews really make me excited to write! There will be some Elijah in the next chapter!**

I walked through the large mansion absolutely dumbfounded. I almost couldn't believe what had happened. _He didn't turn me away. He's letting me stay with him! _I thought. _I have a home! _Of course, I knew not to get too excited. He'll eventually realize what an abomination I am and tell me to leave, but for now I get to live _here_!

I ambled down the long hallway, searching for an empty room that I felt I could call mine. So far, I'd come across about three rooms, but none of them seemed to appeal to me. They were almost too… big. I don't think I'd ever stayed in a place as large as the Boarding House, and I went to Harvard for God's sake. The fourth room I came across was nearly three times the size as my first apartment. I mean, honestly, who the hell needs this much room? The Salvatore's, apparently. I kept walking, looking for a room that wasn't either ridiculously small or ridiculously big. As I searched I started wondering how long I would be staying here. A month? A year, maybe two? How long would it take for Damon to get tired of me?

I haven't been completely alone my entire life, although it feels like it. A couple of people took me in once in a while. When I was 15 I lived in France and this really old lady named Georgette let me stay with her until she died, even though she knew I was a vampire. France was filled with vampires then, so it didn't really faze her too much. Georgette was probably the closest thing to a Grandmother I've ever had. I think it's obvious that I miss her.

"Hey, Emma!" a voice shouted behind me.

I was torn from my thoughts about Georgette and I spun around, seeing Elena jog towards me.

"Hey?" I replied wondering what she wanted.  
"Damon told me about you and I'm just wondering… how? Because I thought vampires couldn't procreate?" She hesitantly asked me.  
"A very powerful witch gave my mom a potion that allowed her to conceive. She met Damon, fell in love, and then she had me." I answered. "I don't blame you for being curious, I would be too."  
Elena nodded and looked around the hallway.  
"I have another question," she told me.  
I nodded, waiting for her to continue.  
"Are you the only one… like _this_?"  
My dark eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, what do you mean by that?"  
"I mean are you the only pure blood vampire, like _ever_?" she clarified.  
"Yeah, at least I think so anyway. I've never met any others if that's what you're asking."  
Elena bobbed her head up and down. "Yeah, that's what I was asking. So, which room are you going to pick?" she asked me.  
I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. There's just so many, and so far, all the one's I've seen are super huge or practically closets."  
Elena laughed. "I know, right? One of them is about the size of my kitchen, living room, and bedroom put together."  
I smiled. "Exactly! I just don't know which one to pick. I mean, it'd be pointless to have a huge room because I don't have nearly enough stuff to fill half of it, but I can't even fit the things I do have in the tiny rooms. It's just frustrating!" I rolled my blue eyes and rubbed the bridge of my nose. I looked back up at Elena and sighed. "I'm probably just overanalyzing this, aren't I?"  
"A bit," she laughed in a kind way.  
"I'm really nervous. I mean, I've never really had a home before. I've never had to pick out which room I wanted. This is all pretty new to me."  
"I understand," she nodded. Elena then took my hand. "C'mon, I think I know the perfect room for you," and before I knew it she was dragging me down the hallway.

It was perfect. Not enormous, not microscopic, just perfect. To most it was probably plain, but to me it was absolute perfection. The floors were hardwood and the walls were a light shade of brown. I wasn't crazy about the walls, but those could always be repainted. There was a beige couch next to a massive bookshelf, filled to the top with books. Across from the couch was a beautiful fireplace. I could just picture sitting on the couch reading while listening to a crackling fire. To me, it was heaven. There was a medium-sized bed on the other side of the room with a brown comforter. A couple of feet away from the bed was a door that led to a large bathroom. My jaw dropped when I saw it. I even had my own bathroom! As I fangirled over the room, Elena was leaning against the door frame, laughing. I don't know what came over me, but I ran to Elena and gave her a massive hug. As quickly as the hug started, it ended, and I pulled away and smiled a bit. I hadn't hugged anyone in years.

"Thank you, Elena. Seriously. It means a lot." I said sincerely.  
Elena smiled. "No problem, Emma. I'm going to go tell Damon to bring up your stuff," she told me and walked out of the room.

At the mention of Damon I was suddenly nervous. I shouldn't have gotten so excited about the room. It would just make it more difficult to leave it when Damon gets tired of me. I sighed and threw myself onto the couch, taking a random book off the bookshelf.

The book I grabbed was very big, very old and covered in dust. There was so much that I couldn't even see the title. I lightly blew on the front of the book and dust flew away enough for me to read the title. As I read the front I smiled. _Gone with the Wind, _I thought. _That's a book I certainly haven't read in a long time. _I went back to the day the movie came out and all of my friends went to see it. I remember when Rhett said his famous line and everyone in the theatre gasped. Those were the days when people weren't even supposed to say "damn." I laughed and opened the book, skipping to my favorite parts. I always got so frustrated with Scarlett. Didn't she realize that Ashley didn't love her the way Rhett did? Why couldn't she just see what was right in front of her?

A knock on the halfway open door brought me back to the present. I turned my head a bit and saw Damon with the little luggage I had.

"What do you want me to do with these?" he asked.  
"Um, just throw them on the bed," I told him, as I pretended to be very entertained by the book in my hands.  
Damon tossed the bags on the bed and turned around to face me.  
"So," he began. "You've got a good taste in rooms. This is one of my favorites."  
I nodded and kept my eyes on the book, not wanting to talk.  
I could practically feel Damon roll his eyes.  
He suddenly took the book out of my hands and placed it back on the bookshelf.  
"Hey!" I shouted. "I was reading that!"  
"Emma, your eyes weren't even moving. You just kept staring at the page," he said as he sat down next to me.  
I squirmed a bit. The closeness was getting to me. Apparently, he wasn't used to it either because he looked just as nervous as me.  
"Look," he said. "I just want to tell you that this is equally as weird for you as it is for me, if not more. I've never been responsible for another person before, so this is really new to me. I don't do anything half assed though, so I'll try to be a reasonably good father."  
He looked at me, probably waiting for me to talk, but I didn't really feel like it, so I just nodded. Damon sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
"Okay, so… tell me about yourself." He said.  
I shrugged. "There's not much to tell."  
Damon gave me a face. "You're like one hundred years old. There has to be something you can tell me."  
I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I like music. I play about ten instruments. I majored in acting and singing at Julliard, I majored in law at Harvard, and I studied guys and liquor at Princeton with a minor in English. My favorite food is pizza and my favorite color is blue. Is that enough information for you?"  
Damon laughed and smiled. "Yeah, that's enough for now. Anything you want to ask me?"  
I bit my lip and nodded.  
"Yeah. How did you go over one hundred years without knowing I existed?"


	5. Always Doesn't Mean Anything Anymore

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 5  
Always Doesn't Mean Anything Anymore  
**A/N: Thank you JennyMikaelson, winxgirl1997, wonderpanda10, and gosajane for your lovely reviews! They mean a lot. Thank you to everyone who followed and favorited this story as well! xoxo **

* * *

"_How did you go over one hundred years without knowing I existed?"  
_That was something I'd wanted to ask Damon since the second I got here. _How? _How did he not hear absolutely anything about me? After all, I am the one and only pureblood vampire. People were bound to talk about me.

Damon sighed and ran his hand through his black hair.  
"I honestly have no idea," he replied. "Before you came here I'd heard things about a pureblood vampire, but no one ever knew who they were or what they looked like, and I don't believe anything until I see it."  
"So my mom didn't tell you about me?" I questioned.  
Damon shook his head. "No, she didn't say a word. One day I just woke up and she was gone. I'm assuming she spilt when she found out she was pregnant."  
I could sense the hurt and slight bitterness in Damon's voice. I almost forgot that he loved my mom, and I know what it feels like when someone you love just leaves.  
"Damon," I said, but he just kept staring down the hardwood floors, as if they had caused all of his problems. I sighed and continued, "My mom loved you, don't ever question that."  
Damon's head suddenly shot up and he stared me down. "If you love someone you don't leave them," he spit.  
"She did it to protect you from Mikael," I powerfully said. "He found out where she was and he was coming to kill her and everyone she loved. _She did it to protect you._" I told him, taking his hand.  
Damon sighed. "You're right. I know you're right. It's just… Why did Mikael want to kill her?"  
I shrugged. "He was hunting down nearly all the Original vampires who had any association with Klaus. My mom did. Klaus considered mom a friend, and Mikael killed her with a white oak stake to send a message."  
Damon nodded once more and cleared his throat. "I should uh, probably get you registered for school, shouldn't I?" He took his hand out of mine and started walking towards the door, and then stopped and turned around. "Oh, yeah, my cell phone number is already in your phone. Call me if you need anything," he told me, and started walking once more.  
"Damon!" I shouted before he was out of the door. I suddenly remembered the little story I told Caroline. "If anyone asks, I'm your niece and I'm staying with you while my mom is on an _extended_ business trip."  
He turned around and chuckled before he marched down the stairs.

When the front door closed and I heard the sound of Damon's car pulling out of the driveway I jumped off the couch and sprinted to my bag, searching for my cell phone. _I had to call Elijah. _When I found my iPhone I quickly dialed Elijah's number. The phone rang once and went straight to voicemail. My stomach dropped, and I pressed redial. Straight to voicemail again. I slowly sat down on my new bed, clutching my phone. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. Elijah _always_ had his phone with him, and it was _always_ charged, and he _always _answered when I called. _Always._ I remember when he promised he'd love me _always, _when he told me he'd _always_ protect me, and how he said he'd _always_ be by my side. I guess always doesn't mean anything anymore. I needed him now. I needed someone to talk to about everything that's going on.

I pushed all of my bags off my bed and buried myself under the warm comforter, still clutching my phone. I pressed redial over and over again, praying that Elijah would pick up and tell me everything was okay and that he missed me and I'd see him soon. He never did. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't. Not today, and certainly not over Elijah. I had to focus on the good things right now. I met my dad. He didn't turn me away. I'm living in this magnificent house. This is my room. This is my bed. I have a _home._ I smiled a bit, but that smile soon faded when my phone rang.

My screen read _Unknown Caller_ and I answered it, praying I would hear Elijah's voice. I didn't even consider that it might be someone else.

"Hello," I answered waiting for Elijah to speak.  
"Emma, love! How have you been?"  
My stomach dropped. _Klaus. Oh, God. That's the last thing I need right now.  
_"What do you want, Klaus?" I snapped.  
"Why do I have to want something, Love? Can't an old friend call another old friend?" He replied.  
"Yes, Klaus. Old friends can call each other, but we're _not _friends. And don't call me Love!"  
"Well, someone is in a sour mood today," he said. I could practically hear his smirk.  
"Where's Elijah, Klaus? And don't you dare tell me you don't know," I said venomously.  
"Elijah? You're still hung up on him, Love?"  
"Yes, I'm 'still hung up on him.' Now where the hell is he?" I nearly shouted. "And I told you not to call me Love!" I added.  
"Fine, fine. Don't get your knickers in a twist. Elijah has been reunited with our family, and I assure you that he is safe."  
My eyes narrowed. Elijah had been looking for his siblings for ages. Klaus really brought them all together? That was…noble of him. I was almost impressed.  
"Okay, can I talk to him?" I asked in a less venomous tone. "I've called him nearly thirty times and he hasn't answered."  
"I'm afraid you cannot talk to him at present, Love. He's a bit busy lying in a coffin with a dagger in his chest."  
For a moment, I swear the world stopped turning. _Klaus daggered Elijah. Elijah is in coffin with a dagger in his chest, with the rest of his family. _I replayed Klaus' words in my head and suddenly I felt rage boil inside me.  
"Klaus, you better pray that Karma slaps you in the face before I do," I snarled, and then hurled my cell phone towards the nearest wall.


	6. Juliana

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 6  
Juliana  
**A/N: Thank you JennyMikaelson, gosajane, wonderpanda10, and winxgirl1997 for your reviews! They are great motivators. Things are going to start picking up soon. (: **

_When the clock on the wall chimed eight 'o'clock Julia set down the book she was reading and glanced at Emma. She was having a tea party with her bear, Teddy, and her dolls, which Julia could never remember the names of because Emma changed them so often. As Emma served the bear invisible tea Julia smiled a bittersweet smile. Mikael would be coming for her soon, and Emma would be on her own. Julia sighed and looked at the clock. _

_"Emmy, I think it's time you go to bed," Julia sweetly ordered.  
"But Mommy! I'm not tired, and neither are Teddy, Angel, and Victoria!" Emma argued, gesturing to her dolls. Just then Emma yawned and Julia gave her a look. Emma sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll go to bed," she gave in, sticking her thumb in her mouth.  
"I'll be in to tuck you in soon," Julia called to Emma as she tottered up the stairs. "Just let me finish the dishes."_

As Julia washed the many dishes she heard a noise. She shuddered, imagining the worst, but then considered that it was probably just Emma. She shook the thought of

him_ out of her head and got back to work. When she picked up a china plate she saw a terrifying reflection in it. _Mikael.  
_Julia tried to run but she wasn't fast enough or strong enough to get away from Mikael. Not even Klaus or Rebekah could avoid him. Mikael grasped Julia's neck and roughly held her against the wall._

_"Hello Juliana, or is it Julia now? I can never tell," he sneered.  
"Michael, please don't do this," she begged as she backed away.  
He had a dagger in his left hand, and was prepared to plunge it into Julia's heart when she spoke.  
"I know where Klaus is," she boldly lied, trying to distract him.  
Michael smirked. "Lying makes things worse Juliana. I was going to just kill you and spare your daughter, but now-"  
"No! Just kill me. This isn't her fault, just kill me, please. Please, Mikael. She's done nothing wrong, nothing at all." _

_Michael took a step back and thought over what Julia had said. And then he nodded. Julia didn't know what had changed his mind. Maybe seeing how much Julia loved Emma caused him to think about his own family and that made him feel something again, or maybe he knew that Emma was strong, strong enough to kill Klaus, but he not only let Emma live, he let Julia tuck her in.  
Nearly ten minutes after Julia slowly walked up the stairs to tuck in Emma, she walked down them with tears running down her face, but her head held high. She knew that for Emma to live, she had to die. Michael coolly walked over to her, and plunged the ash covered silver dagger into her heart._

I woke up to the sound of my irritating alarm going off. It was time to get ready for school. I sighed and threw the covers over my head. _Just five more minutes, _I thought to myself. _Five more minutes and then I'll get in the shower._

I had a dream last night about my mom. Those happen pretty frequently, especially when I go to bed angry or sad, and I was definitely both last night. I hate having those dreams. They usually mean that I'm going to have a really shitty day.

I still can't believe that Klaus daggered Elijah. Just thinking of it made me see red. Elijah is the only person who has always stuck by Klaus, even though he's a pretentious ass who deserves to be slapped. Elijah has always been there for him, and look at what he gets in return.  
"Stupid Klaus," I mumbled into my pillow.

I suddenly heard Damon's footsteps on the stairs. _Ugh. I don't want to get up. All I want to do is lie in bed and watch The Avengers,_ I inwardly groaned. Seconds later my covers were abruptly pulled off me and the blinds were opened, which let an obscene amount of light into the room.

"Dude, seriously?" I grumbled, covering my eyes with my arm.

"Seriously," Damon replied, and then he poked my arm. "C'mon, wake up sunshine! You've got a big day ahead of you!" He cheerfully shouted. I could practically taste his sarcasm.  
I groaned and ignored him, pulling my pillow over my head.  
Damon rolled his eyes. "Emma, get your ass up. I made food."  
I raised my eyebrows and pulled up the pillow a bit. "What kind of food?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Bacon, Eggs, and Waffles. We don't do pancakes in this house," he replied, smirking.  
I swiftly jumped out of bed and practically flew down the stairs. Maybe this day wouldn't be as horrible as I thought.

So, remember when I was all like "Maybe this day won't be as bad as I thought"? Yeah. I was right. It hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, it's been worse.

First, I got lost in the stupid mammoth of a high school, so I was late to home room, which isn't a great way to start the day. I don't understand why the high school is so big. I mean, seriously. There isn't a big student body in Mystic Falls, so why is the school _so freaking huge? _Once I got to home room, the teacher did that stupid thing where they introduce the new student. I understand why they do that, but I don't like being stared at. I also don't like it when a stupid football player with a girlfriend whistles at me when the teacher announces my name to the entire class, which actually happened. When the idiot jock whistled his beautiful girlfriend stared me down and glared. _Great, I've already made an enemy and I've barely been here for two days, _I thought to myself. _Good job, Emma!_

After the bell rang I practically sprinted to first hour Advanced Biology, and looked around for Elena or Caroline, praying that they were in this class too. Of course, they weren't so I was stuck in a smelly room with people I didn't know. It's been like that for the last couple hours, and I am currently in Algebra 2, waiting for the bell to ring so can go to lunch and sit with Elena. So far, she's the only one who knows about Damon being my dad.

It was weird at first, well it still is actually, especially because she has obvious feelings for Damon, and she's living in the Boarding House as well. But she's nice to me and that's all I really need right now.

When the bell rang I jumped out of my seat and made record time to the cafeteria. I searched the round tables for a familiar face, but I couldn't see anyone I knew. I about to give up and just drive to a fast food joint and eat when Elena came up to me and lightly took my elbow.

"Caroline and Bonnie want to go to The Grill and eat. You want to come? Anything is better than the food here," Elena smiled.  
"Um, sure," I said. "But I don't have any money…"  
Elena cut me off. "Oh, no that's fine! Me either. It's Caroline's turn to pay. Now, let's go before the lunch rush starts," she replied, and pulled me out of the crowded cafeteria.

When I saw Caroline and Bonnie sitting at their table in The Grill I suddenly became very nervous. I'm not very good at meeting new people, and I don't know how they'll react when they find out that I'm Damon's kid. Most people don't particularly care for him according to Elena.

"Caroline, Bonnie, this is Emma Salvatore," Elena announced. She's Damon's…" Elena trailed off and glanced at me, waiting for my approval. I nodded and sat down, and Elena followed.  
"Emma is Damon's daughter," Elena whispered.

I don't think I can even accurately describe Bonnie and Caroline's facial expressions, but I can tell you how completely different they were. Caroline's face was full of complete surprise with a mix of mortification, while Bonnie suddenly looked like she wanted to shank me.

"What?" Caroline whispered, but I don't think you could really call it whispering. It was more of a raspy shout that half of the Grill heard.

"Shh," I told her. "Let's not advertise it for the rest of Virginia!"  
"Damon is your dad?" Caroline exclaimed a bit quieter this time. "But, how? Vampires can't reproduce?"  
I was about to answer Caroline and tell her all about my mother and how I came to be, but Bonnie had it taken care of.  
"Her mom made a deal with a witch and the witch gave her mom a potion that made it possible for her to conceive, which is completely against the laws of nature," Bonnie spit.  
I leaned back in my chair and smirked. What a total witch. I'd heard this speech before. Next, she would tell me what an Abomination I was.  
"What's so funny?" Bonnie said, glaring at me.  
"Oh, nothing," I grinned. "It's just that this speech is quite familiar. Go on, Bonnie. I can't wait for you to tell me how absolutely _awful_ and _repellent_ I am."  
Caroline and Elena glanced at each other, puzzled.  
"Why would she say that?" Elena cautiously asked.  
I was going to answer, but once more Bonnie beat me to the punch.  
"Because she's an _abomination. _She's _the_ Abomination," Bonnie hissed.  
Elena and Caroline continued to shoot confused looks at each other.  
I propped my elbows on the table. "Let me explain to you a thing," I smirked. "Bonnie here is obviously a witch, a Bennett witch, to be precise. To sum it up, witches don't like me very much. They all think I'm some sort of abomination, and always give me this crap about how vampires shouldn't be able to procreate, yada, yada, yada."  
"This isn't funny, Emma. You shouldn't exist! Nothing should have this much power," Bonnie harshly said. "It's unnatural."  
"Well, so is that outfit, but I figure that's your business," I snapped.  
Caroline giggled and Bonnie shot her a glare, while Elena looked extremely uncomfortable. Then, I suddenly realized what an awful mistake I had made coming here to Mystic Falls.

I mean, seriously, what was I thinking? I was completely fine beforehand. I don't need a family, I don't need friends, and I most certainly don't need a bitch like Bonnie to tell me how "unnatural" I am.  
I abruptly pulled out my chair and stood. "I'm getting this feeling that my company is completely undesired, so I'm going to go. Have a nice lunch," I sarcastically said and strolled out of the Grill, just before the lunch rush started.


	7. Cooking

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 7  
Cooking  
Disclaimer: Don't own TVD  
**A/N: I just realized that I probably should have told you the first chapter that this story starts around the beginning/near the middle of season three. Whoops! Thank you winxgirl1997, The-Darkened Abyss, gosajane, and JennyMikaelson for your reviews! They really made my day! I hope you all like fluff, because this chapter has some! (: **

I ditched my afternoon classes and went straight back to the Boarding House after I left the Grill. As I fixed myself a cup of tea I thought back to when I first met Elijah. Back when my humanity didn't get in the way of pure and simple logic. My humanity is the only reason I'm here really. The human part of me wanted a family, while the logical part wanted to stay in Europe and feed on strangers. Of course, my stupid humanity won.

I brought the warm tea up to my mouth and I was about to take a drink when knocks on the front door brought me out of my self-pity. I groaned and put down the tea. I dragged myself towards the door and looked through the window. When I saw who it was my eyebrows furrowed and I opened the door.

"Caroline?" I asked, disbelief in my voice. "What are you doing here? You're missing class."  
"So are you," she replied as she strolled into the living room and sat on one of the chairs. "Emma, I just want to apologize for Bonnie's… whichy behavior. She has this thing about vampires and witches not getting into one another's business," Caroline told me.  
I raised my eyebrows, knowing there was more to this story.  
"Bonnie also isn't a big fan of vampires in general, especially ones she doesn't know," she continued.  
"I figured that," I smiled. "That's probably really hard for you though, considering you're a vampire."  
Caroline nodded but then suddenly stopped herself. "How do you know I'm a vampire?" she asked, astonishment in her voice.  
I shrugged. "I have a bit of a sixth sense, I suppose. I'm usually pretty good at figuring out if someone's a supernatural being. That's why it was so easy for me to figure out Bonnie was a witch, and that Elena's a doppelganger."  
Caroline nodded. "I see…"  
An awkward silence then followed. I suddenly became very interested in my nails while Caroline looked around the massive living room. _I really need a manicure_, I thought to myself.

"Your mom's not really on a business trip, is she?" Caroline timidly asked.  
I tore my eyes away from my pink fingernails and looked at her, surprised. That was the last thing I expected Caroline to ask me.  
"No, she's not," I replied, and the sadness in my voice shocked me a bit. I cleared my throat. "My mom was murdered when I was really young."  
"That's awful, Emma. I'm so sorry," she told me, and something in her voice made me realize that she was sincere. "Do you remember anything about her?" Caroline asked.  
I shrugged. "I remember a lot about her for the most part. Like I remember her voice, and the way her perfume smelled, but I occasionally have trouble remembering what she looked like, or the way she wore her hair. Those are the kind of things I can never seem to remember."  
Caroline nodded. "Who took care of you after she died?" she asked.  
"I took care of myself for the most part until I met Elijah." _Oh, fuck. I didn't mean to say that, _I thought.  
Caroline's eyebrows shot up. "Elijah? Like Klaus' brother?" she asked, surprised.  
I grimaced. "Yeah, that would be the one."  
"I didn't know that you two knew each other," Caroline said. "Were you close?"  
I smirked, thinking back to about fifteen years ago.

_Emma always enjoyed cooking, but when she moved in with Elijah she didn't see the point anymore, especially when someone as handsome as Elijah always volunteered to do the cooking. There was nothing she liked better than sitting on the kitchen counter with a glass of red wine in her hands as she watched Elijah prepare their dinner, which was always delicious. One night when Elijah was on another one of his mysterious "errands," Emma's stomach growled and she suddenly remembered that she hadn't cooked anything for herself in over a year. She then tore her nose out of the romance novel she was reading and switched it with a cook book. Minutes later Emma was filling a bowl with lemon juice, garlic salt, and olive oil, and then placing two slabs of salmon in the bowl. She then covered the top of the bowl with aluminum foil, and placed in the refrigerator for thirty minutes. While Emma waited for the fish to marinate she pulled out the asparagus and broccoli that were in the fridge and started marinating them and heating them up. When she was finished, Emma carefully put the two slabs of salmon on the hot skillet as the front door opened and she heard Elijah's footsteps on the hardwood floor. _

"_Honey, I'm home!" Elijah called and strolled into the kitchen. When he smelled the salmon and vegetables he stopped dead in his tracks.  
"Are you… cooking?" he asked, disbelief in his voice.  
Emma giggled and turned away from the stove. She had Elijah's blue apron on and it smelled faintly of lemon juice. She walked over to him and put her arms around his neck, which was bit difficult for her, because she was so much shorter than he.  
"That I am," she whispered and her soft lips faintly grazed over his.  
"Salmon?" he asked, his brown eyes locked on her blue eyes.  
Emma nodded and kissed the corner of his mouth.  
"Is it supposed to be burning?" Elijah smiled, and Emma quickly spun out of his arms and flipped the salmon with the spatula, making sure that the bottom wasn't too burnt to eat. Thankfully, it wasn't and she sighed with relief and turned back to Elijah.  
"It's your fault I burnt it," Emma accused as she poked him in the chest. "It would have been absolutely perfect if you would have come home ten minutes later."  
Elijah put his hands up in mock surrender and took a couple of steps back. "What do you mean 'would be?'" Elijah exclaimed. "It still looks edible." He smiled and walked over to the stove, observing the food.  
"You didn't have to cook you know, we could have gone out," he told Emma as he picked up a piece of broccoli and stuffed it in his mouth.  
"I don't mind," Emma replied. "I actually quite like cooking," she smiled, and poured her and Elijah a glass of wine.  
"Although, I believe I like watching you cook more," Emma smirked as she handed Elijah the glass. She turned back to the fish and flipped it once more. Once she decided it was finished she placed it on one of her larger plates and asked Elijah to set the table. When the table was set they both sat down and started to dig in. Elijah asked Emma about her day, she asked him the same, the usual dinner conversation. When Elijah took a sip of his wine he glanced at Emma and spoke.  
"Did I tell you how ravishing you look in my apron?" _

"Were you and Elijah close?" Caroline asked._  
_Emma smiled a bittersweet smiled and replied, "Yeah, you could say that."

Three Weeks Later

I'm starting to adjust to life in Mystic Falls. Damon and I are getting used to living in the same house, but we've had to set some boundaries. First of all, _always_ knock on a door before you enter, unless you have reason to believe that the person inside the room is in danger. This was the first rule established, but Damon didn't follow it until he walked in on me changing one day. I guess he learned his lesson. The second rule is that we should always let each other know where we are. I learned this the hard way when I went to the mall without letting Damon know, which resulted in me getting a severe talking to when I returned home.

School has gotten much better. Caroline and Elena have become my good friends, and I have three afternoon classes with them. Bonnie still doesn't care for me, but I don't really mind. All witches hate me, so I don't take it personally.

I've been having dreams about Elijah lately. Well, I don't know if I can say 'dreams' because it's always the same one. Every night I dream that Elijah is in my room begging me to find his coffin and undagger him. I used to have these dreams about my mom, back when I thought I could find her coffin. These dreams are haunting and always make me wake up in cold sweat. I recently learned that I scream bloody murder when I have these dreams, because I once woke up Damon in the middle of the night.

Caroline has planned a sleep over at my house to make Bonnie and me "absolute besties" and I can't help but laugh when I think about it. I tried to explain to Caroline that witches just don't like me, but she wouldn't hear it.

"You and Bonnie have so much in common though!" Caroline protested. "You both like Fall Out Boy, skinny jeans, and both of you lost your mom's! It's meant to be!" Of course, as soon as Caroline says things like that she immediately apologizes. She occasionally lacks this thing called tact, which is okay. It honestly just makes things more entertaining.

"Are you sure this whole sleepover thing is a good idea?" Damon asked me as he handed me my cereal bowl. "I mean, especially since Bonnie, you know, hates you," he smirked.  
"No," I replied. "But I couldn't talk Caroline out of it. She's convinced that if we all get together and watch scary movies and do each other's hair Bonnie and I will become 'absolute BFFs!'"  
Damon chuckled and took a sip of his scotch. "Gosh, Emma, don't sound so thrilled about it," he sarcastically said.  
I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my cereal, ready for this day to be over.  
"I'll be at the Grill with Alaric tonight if you need anything," Damon told me.  
"I doubt I'll need anything," I replied as I picked up my bag. "It's not like Bonnie will try anything. I doubt she hates me that much."

As Alaric went on and on about 18th century England I rested my head on my hand and examined my split ends. I didn't need to hear any more about England. I've already heard enough from my mom and Elijah about how fantastic it was. I'm guessing Alaric figured that as well because he noticed me not taking notes and didn't say anything. As I thought about how badly I needed a haircut I felt something prick my right leg. "Ow," I softly whispered, rubbing my leg. Not a minute later I felt myself getting very tired, even more than I was when Alaric was droning on about Queen Victoria. And then before I knew it everything went completely black.


	8. Klaus

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 8  
Klaus  
**A/N: We get a bit of Damon's POV this chapter, which I was pretty nervous to write. It's hard to capture all of his snark. Thank you JennyMikaelson,** **winxgirl1997, and wonderpanda10 for your reviews! Love you bunches! (: **

Damon's POV

Being a dad is weird. And nerve-wracking, and slightly terrifying, and altogether very difficult, but I'm working at it. When learned I had a daughter I was confused, but more than anything I was scared. Before I turned I considered having children, and my biggest fear was being like my own father. When Emma told me everything my biggest fear was that I would turn out like him. Frantic knocks on the front door brought drew me away from my thoughts. I raced to the door and the sight that greeted me sent a cold shiver down my spine.

I opened the door to find Emma, unconscious in Alaric's arms, with Elena holding a wet wash cloth to her forehead.

"She passed out in History today," Ric said as he passed Emma's limp body to me. I carefully set her on the couch and searched Alaric and Elena's faces for answers.

"One second she was sitting in class, busy not paying attention, and then the next she was unconscious. We've done everything we could think of. I even tried to get her to feed on me," Alaric said. "Nothing's worked."

"I know why," an all too familiar voice taunted. We all turned around to see Klaus standing in the doorway with a small vial of blood in his hand.  
"You see, my brother fancies this girl and he would be very upset if she were to die," Klaus said as he tossed the bottle to me. "And I need to do all I can to get back in his good graces. It turns out my family doesn't really appreciate being locked in coffins," he smirked.

I quickly caught the vial and was about to ask why I needed it when he opened his mouth.  
"I'm sure that you're very confused, so I might need to educate you a bit," Klaus smirked. "Were you not listening when your witch told you that there's always a way to kill something that appears to be immortal? Remember the daggers dipped in the ash from the white oak tree? Emma seems to have her own white oak, not that she knows it. There are only three things that Emma should be afraid of: me, vervain, and spiders. It's obvious that she has been bitten by one, just look at the poor girl's face. She's quite bloated."  
I growled and took a step towards Klaus.  
"Calm down mate," he said. "My blood is the cure, but I cannot always have a vial of blood on standby, so I highly suggest that you call an exterminator. This place is crawling with spiders." With that snarky remark, Klaus was gone. It took a second to sink in. The only thing that can kill one of the most powerful vampires in the world is a _spider_. _A freaking spider._ And what the hell did Klaus mean when he said his brother 'fancied' Emma? Which brother?! And if Klaus was back, did that mean Stefan was too?

Emma's POV

_I can hear everything, but I cannot move. I am in a coma, slowly drifting away from reality. I remember sitting in history, half-heartedly listening to Alaric go on and on about Queen Victoria. I remember Caroline's frightened gasp. I could hear Alaric calling the office and telling them to find him a substitute because he was going to take me home. Home. I liked the sound of that, but I also felt a pang of hurt. I still can't believe that my mom is gone. My home was wherever she was. It's so hard believing that I will never hear her voice again, I will never see her face, I will never feel her hand clasped in mine. She will never help me pick out a dress for prom; she will never be able to give me advice. I miss her. I miss my mom. I don't want to die, I don't want to die. I keep hearing my dad's frantic voice. I hear Alaric's calming one. I keep hearing Klaus talking about a spider, something about the size of my fingernail, is going to kill me. Suddenly, I feel blood being forced down my throat. Then, I am awake._

My eyes shot open and I started to cough up the blood that has been forced down my throat. I then felt someone pounding on my back, trying to help me get my breathing regulated. I took a deep breath and laid my head on the arm of the couch. I looked up and saw Damon, Alaric, and Elena who were studying me with worried eyes.  
"Thank God you're awake," Damon sighed and rubbed his temples.  
"What happened?" I rasped.  
"You fainted during history today. You okay?" Alaric asked.  
I nodded, pulled myself up, and glanced at the floor. "Whose blood did I just cough up all over the carpet?"  
"Klaus'," Damon answered, and suspiciously looked at me as if he was gauging my reaction.  
"Klaus?" I exclaimed. "What the hell was he doing here?"  
They all shrugged.  
"Do you have any idea why Klaus saved you?" Damon asked me.  
"Not really. Maybe because he liked my mom?" I suggested, although I knew perfectly well why he gave me his blood, and I got the feeling Damon did too.

Damon abruptly turned towards Elena and Alaric. "Thank you for taking Emma home," he said as he ushered them out. "I really appreciate it, but she really needs her rest, so bye," he said, punctuating his sentence with the sound of the front door slamming shut. He then quickly turned on his heel and walked towards me.  
"I don't really enjoy repeating myself, so I'm going to ask you again," Damon started. "Why did Klaus, of all people, save you, and please don't lie to me this time?"  
I sighed and ran my hand through my black hair. "Klaus saved me because he knows his brother would be _very_ upset if anything happened to me," I replied, waiting for his reaction. I assumed he wouldn't be too happy, especially when he figured out which Original vampire. Elijah's "friends" did kidnap Elena after all.  
"And why would this mysterious brother be so angry if something were to happen to you?" Damon sarcastically asked.  
That was one question I would have trouble answering. Why would Elijah be upset if something happened to me? I guess the simple answer would be that he loves me, but I don't know if he really does anymore. I exhaled and rubbed my temples. "I honestly have no idea," I mumbled.  
Damon cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" he asked, disbelief heavy in his voice.  
I nodded. "Really. You'd have to ask him why."  
"And who exactly is 'him'?" Damon asked, although I think he already knew the answer.  
I impulsively touched the beautiful diamond ring on my finger. "I'll give you a hint," I smiled and glanced at Damon. "He has this amazing ability to rip out two hearts at once without getting his suit dirty."  
Damon smirked. "Ahh… Elijah. My favorite Original," he said.  
"I bet," I laughed.  
An awkward silence quickly followed for about a minute, although it seemed like an hour.  
"So, Elijah, huh?" Damon asked as he poured himself a drink.  
"Yep…"  
"So, uh. How long have you known each other?"  
"Oh, awhile," I answered.  
Damon pursed his lips and nodded. "Awhile… Right." He then swallowed everything in his glass in one gulp.

It's kind of amazing how awkward silence can be. After all, it's just silence. It's not like silence can grow a body and stake you, although it certainly feels like it sometimes.

"So… spiders, huh?" I asked, examining my leg. Sure enough, there was a small bite mark on it.  
"Yep," Damon nodded as he poured himself another drink. "It's a bit ironic, isn't it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, you go your whole life being told that it's ridiculous to be scared of something so small and harmless, and then it turns out that's it the only thing that can kill you. It's just pretty ironic."  
I nodded. "You're right." I was about to continue when my phone vibrated. I had two new texts from Caroline asking about the sleep over. I glanced up at Damon. "Sleep over is off, right?"  
"Oh, yeah," Damon replied. "It's definitely off. You need to go to bed and rest. I'll bring you up some blood bags in a couple minutes."  
"Okay," I said, and forced myself off the couch and up the stairs. _Damn, my leg is sore_, I thought as I slowly drug myself up the stairs. "Hey, Damon!" I shouted. "When you bring the blood bags can you bring some ice too? My leg is killing me!"  
"Okay, will do!" he shouted back, and I continued my trek up to my bedroom.

Once I got to my room I stripped off my clothes and slid on an old t-shirt and yoga pants, and then climbed into my bed. As I pulled my softest blanket over me Damon knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I called, and he quickly kicked open the door. His hands were completely full. In one hand he carried three blood bags and a wine glass, and in the other he carried some ice in a plastic bag. He set down the blood bags and ice on my bedside table and handed me the wine glass.

I rolled my eyes. "A wine glass, Damon? Really?"  
"Class is extremely important in this house, remember that," He smirked as he poured some blood into the glass.  
I laughed and quickly gulped down the blood. It wasn't by any means my favorite, but it would work. I guess it was more morally acceptable to drink from blood bags and not from living, breathing humans.  
Damon was refilling the glass when the doorbell rang. He then told me he'd be downstairs and to shout if I needed anything. As he walked down the stairs I pulled the covers over my eyes, ready to sleep. My eyes fluttered closed and I could feel myself drift off. I was half asleep when I heard my window open and before I could react someone's hand was gripping my throat. My eyes shot open and I saw Bonnie. One hand was latched onto my throat, and her other hand was holding a tiny spider.  
"The Abomination needs to die," she whispered, as if in a trance. "You're the Abomination, Emma," she said as she held the spider to my pale skin. I tried to kick her or push her off me but the previous spider bite had left me weak, even though I'd had blood. I knew that Bonnie couldn't hold me down and cover my mouth while holding a spider at the same time, so I did what Damon told me to do. I shouted.

"Damon! Someone! Help!" I screamed as loud as I could.  
Bonnie quickly moved her hand from my throat to my mouth. I was still weak, so I couldn't stop her. I suddenly heard what sounded like a window shattering and glass hitting the floor. All of a sudden, I was so longer being held down. I inhaled and looked up at the scene playing out before me. Klaus had Bonnie cornered, and Damon was about to kill her.  
"Stop!" Elena wailed. Klaus suddenly dropped Bonnie to the floor and rushed over to me. I just lied there, fighting off tears. I was… scared. I knew Bonnie hated me, but I didn't expect… this. No witch had ever attempted to kill me before. Klaus took one look at my neck and then fed me his blood. He had saved my life again, but why? Was it just because of Elijah, or did Klaus… care for me?


	9. Magic Tricks

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 9  
Magic Tricks  
**A/N: Thank you gosajane, wonderpanda10,** **Diana, rawrdino01, and winxgirl1997 for your reviews! :D**

* * *

When Damon's Camaro came to a stop in front of Caroline's house he turned and looked at me.

"Are you sure you _really_ want to do this?" He asked, almost pleading for me to say "No, I don't want to stay the night with Caroline, Elena, and the chick who tried to kill me last week."  
"Damon, for the last time, I'm sure," I firmly told him.  
Damon nodded and turned back to the road. He abruptly turned back to me but I quickly cut him off.  
"Damon, I promise I will be absolutely _fine, _and if Bonnie tries anything I will not hesitate to snap her neck, okay?"  
He took a long look at me and sighed. "Okay, okay. Go. Have fun, or do whatever it is girls do at sleep overs."  
I chuckled and grabbed my bags. "Goodnight Damon," I said and closed the door.

Caroline and I, more Caroline than me, decided to have the sleep over at her house instead of mine. Mainly because I didn't want Damon watching our every move and I wanted the opportunity to try to talk things over with Bonnie so she wouldn't try to, you know, kill me again.

As I walked up the steps to Caroline's house I took a deep breath. I was nervous. Not because I thought Bonnie would try anything, but because I had never been to a sleep over. Ever. In my 136 years on this planet, I had never even spent the night at someone's house. Well, I actually had, but not in a PG sort of way.

I softly knocked on Caroline's door and her mom, Liz, greeted me. I like Liz. She's nice to me, which is pretty rare, especially since she knows that I'm Damon's kid.  
"Emma!" she smiled. "The girls are in Caroline's bedroom. It's down the hall and to the left. First room you see."  
"Thanks Liz," I replied and started walking towards Caroline's room.

Caroline's bedroom was pretty much like I had pictured it. There was a surplus of pink, and everything was very neat, which was the opposite of my bedroom. I'd lived in Mystic Falls for only a month, and my room was already the messiest in the entire house.

When I walked into the room Caroline shrieked and hugged me. And then, out of nowhere she pinched me.  
"You're late," she scolded.  
I put my hands up in mock surrender. "I know, I know. It's not my fault Damon can't read a clock!" I smiled.  
Elena and Caroline laughed while Bonnie sat in the corner and glared at me. I was about to say something very snide when Liz knocked on Caroline's bedroom door.  
"I just got called into the station, will you girls be okay?" she asked as she adjusted her uniform.  
"Yeah, mom. We'll be fine," Caroline replied.  
"Okay, have fun girls! Love you, Care!" she called.  
"Love you too!" Caroline yelled as she tore out her nail polish and started to paint Elena's nails.  
When the front door slammed shut Bonnie finally spoke.  
"Why is the mutant vampire here?" She hissed.  
Elena rolled her eyes. "Bonnie, please stop. I really don't want to listen to this all night, so can you please get over it?" she pleaded.  
"No Elena, I can't get over it. She shouldn't be here. She shouldn't be alive," Bonnie spit as she glared at me.  
I guess Caroline had heard enough because she abruptly turned to Bonnie and scowled at her. "Dammit, Bonnie! You're not going to ruin our night with your witchy grudges. If you're going to be a bitch the entire time then leave!"  
Bonnie suddenly looked like Caroline had struck her, and Elena just looked shocked.  
"What is the matter with you two?" Elena helplessly asked.  
I felt a knot in my stomach and I suddenly felt the need to leave.  
"Look," I sighed. "I don't want to come between all of you and ruin the party, so I'm just going to leave. I'm not feeling very well anyway," I told them and before they could protest I turned and started walking towards the door. As my hand touched the doorknob I got a strange feeling in my head. I then realized that Bonnie was trying her witchy tricks on me. _What an idiot_, I thought to myself. _I'm one of the most powerful vampires on the entire planet. Does she really think that she can use her weak witchy powers on me? _I was almost offended, but more than anything I was really pissed off and I decided to get revenge.  
I dropped to the ground and started screaming in agony, well fake screaming anyway. Bonnie's little magic tricks didn't even faze me; they just made me _extremely_ annoyed.

Caroline and Elena started to rush towards me and wail at Bonnie to stop. Once they got close enough I shot up and shoved them out the door, locking it. Bonnie gaped at me with wide eyes but before she could say anything I had her pinned against the wall, my hand gripped on her neck. I then threw her on Caroline's hardwood floors.  
"Emma, please stop," Bonnie rasped as she tried to pull herself off the floor.  
I rolled my eyes and threw her against the wall once more.  
"Bonnie, I've been around for a long time, and I don't think I've ever met a witch quite as stupid as you," I snapped. "I mean, I get it. Your ancestors wanted me dead because, yes, I'm a bit of an abomination, but is all of this really necessary? All I wanted was to come to Mystic Falls, meet my dad, and make friends, but you are creating serious problems for me. Can you please tell me exactly why you're being so difficult?"  
"Go to hell," she spat and I quickly tightened my hold on her neck.  
"Nah, I've already been," I smirked. "Now, I'll give you one more chance. You tell me why you're being so damn bitchy, and I won't snap your neck. Savvy?"  
I waited ten seconds for her to speak up, and when she didn't I sighed. "Oh, Bonnie Bennett. I knew you were stupid, but I didn't realize that you were _this_ stupid. Oh, well. You won't be missed," I whispered and I was about to kill her when she finally spoke up.

"You're the one who's supposed to kill Klaus. That's the only reason Esther allowed your mother to have you. The only reason you're here is because Esther wanted you to kill Klaus. But you won't do it. You're in love with Klaus so you won't kill him," she gasped.  
Out of shock I abruptly dropped her and looked at her like she was crazy. _What did she just say? Did she say I was in love with Klaus?_ The thought alone made me want to vomit up my dinner.  
"Are you insane?" I shouted. "First of all, I am not in love with Klaus. I think you've got your brothers confused. Second of all, where did you get this information? Did your crystal ball or magic mirror tell you that, because if they did I suggest you smash them," I spat and picked Bonnie off the floor.  
"Klaus loves you. You don't have to love him. I know you still won't kill him," Bonnie glared. "And I'm not lying. The prophecy says that the pure blood vampire kills the hybrid. That's just how it works."  
"Are you out of your magic mind?" I shouted. "Klaus doesn't love anything or anyone, Bonnie. That's how Klaus is, and that's how he always will be. And I'm still having trouble figuring out why you're so dead set on killing me?"  
"If you're not going to kill Klaus you have no reason living," she said, but not in a hateful way. To her she was just stating the cold, hard truth. I suddenly let go of Bonnie and sat down on the floor.  
I sighed and rubbed my temples. "You're right about one thing, Bonnie. I won't kill Klaus. I can't. Not because I care about him, but because I care about Elijah, and I know Elijah would never forgive me if I killed his brother. The Original vampires take family very seriously."  
Bonnie looked at me and nodded. "I apologize for the first time I tried to kill you. I made contact with the Bennett witches and they kind of possessed me. They do that sometimes," she shrugged.  
"Ahh… I see," I smirked. "Anything else you want to apologize for?"  
Bonnie laughed a bit. "I'm really sorry for trying to mess with your head, and not just because I'm going to have some wicked bruises in the morning," she smiled. "What I did was just bitchy and I'm sorry."  
I nodded. "Apology accepted," I yawned.  
"You're being very… nonchalant about this whole thing," Bonnie said.  
I shrugged. "I've been alive for one hundred and thirty-six years, and I've learned some very important things. One of those things is that grudges are stupid and pointless and only waste time. You should apologize to people while they're still here, don't wait until they're gone."  
Bonnie nodded. "That definitely makes sense."  
"So, how the hell did you get the idea that Klaus 'loves' me?" I asked.  
"The way he looks at you, how he acts around you," Bonnie replied. "And I think it's really funny that the second you need help, he mysteriously shows up with Stefan and a vial of blood."  
I sighed. "I understand what you're saying, but Klaus doesn't love anything. Accept that and move on."  
"You're probably right," Bonnie admitted.  
I yawned once more and stood up. "I think I'm going to head home. Fights tend to wear me out," I smirked.  
Bonnie nodded and stood up. "I know the feeling," she smiled.  
"I wonder if Caroline is still hoping that we'll be 'besties'," Bonnie said as she walked me to the door.  
"She gave you that speech too?" I laughed.  
Bonnie rolled her eyes. "You have no idea."

When I walked into the Boarding House Damon was in the kitchen cooking, if you can believe it.  
"What are you doing here?" he asked. "What happened?"  
"No much, honestly," I shrugged and strolled into the kitchen. "Mmm, are you cooking pizza?"  
"Don't change the subject, what the hell happened? And how did you get here? Did you walk? Why didn't you call, Emma? I could have picked you up!"  
"Woah, slow down dude," I said. "Bonnie was angry I was there and tried to use her witchy tricks on me. That pissed me off, so I kind of beat the crap out of her. Her little magic tricks don't affect me, so I'm fine, but Bonnie might be bedridden for a couple days."  
Damon suddenly busted out laughing and high-fived me. "Emma, you might just be the most badass chick I've ever met."  
"Thank you, thank you very much," I bowed.  
Damon turned back to the pizza he was making. "You hungry? This should be finished in about thirty minutes."  
"No, I'm fine. I think I'm going to head to bed actually. I'm pretty tired."  
"Okay," he shrugged. "Your loss. Goodnight."  
"Night," I yawned and began my trek to my room. Once I got there I quietly shut my door and locked it. I then took one of my large throw pillows off my bed and buried it under my covers. I was about to do something Damon most definitely wouldn't approve of. I had to see Klaus.


	10. Stars

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 10  
Stars  
**A/N: Thank you wonderpanda10, rawrdino01, winxgirl1997, and JennyMikaelson for your reviews! I really, really appreciate them! You are all awesome! xoxo**

It's so hard to believe how much can change in a year. This time last year, things were completely different. _I _was completely different. I was… happy. But that all changed when Elijah left. Everything changed.

As I walked up the steps to Klaus' new mansion, I felt like I was carrying the weight of the world on my shoulders. So much could go bad tonight. Damon could find out that I was gone, he could find out where I went, and Klaus could kill me. Honestly, I'd rather Klaus put my head on a stick than Damon find out where I was. We've sort of formed a bond and the last thing I want to do is sever that or disappoint him. After all, he's the only family I have left. And I'm starting to become a bit attached, which frightens me. Commitment scares me. It always has.

When I reached the door I raised a shaky hand to the doorbell and firmly pressed it. As the doorbell chimed I heard light footsteps coming towards me, and then the door opened to reveal Klaus, dressed in only red plaid pajama bottoms and a red silk robe. The second I saw him my eyes bulged and I blushed against my very will. He was… quite fit. Not nearly as fit as Elijah, but he still looked very… _What the hell, Emma? It's Klaus we're talking about here. Eww, eww, eww. _I lightly pinched myself. _God, it's really been ages since I've gotten any action. I can't believe I was that desperate, _I thought.

"Why, hello, Love," Klaus smirked. "See anything you like?"  
"Klaus, stop being disgusting and tie your robe," I snapped. "And for the last time, _don't call me Love!"  
_"Fine, whatever you say, _Emma_. Come in, I was expecting you," he replied and held the door wide open.  
"Expecting me?" I questioned as I entered the beautiful house.  
Klaus nodded. "Of course. I knew you'd come back to beg me to undagger Elijah so you two can hold hands and ride off into the sunset," Klaus derided.  
I rolled my eyes. "Actually, that's not why I'm here, but I would really appreciate it if you undaggered him. After all, I feel like I deserve to slap him while he can feel it," I scoffed.  
"Trouble in paradise?" Klaus leered and threw himself down on a large, very expensive couch.  
I sat down in the chair farthest away from him and glared. "Well, you know things tend to turn sour when the man you love leaves you to help his douchebag, half-breed brother," I sneered.  
Klaus smiled and looked me up and down. "Oh, Emma. I've always liked you. You're so very… feisty,"  
"You're nauseating," I hissed. "I was going to thank you for saving my life, but if you're going to be a dick then I might as well go," I said and lifted myself out of the chair. Klaus rapidly rushed over to me and softly pushed me back into the chair.  
"Keep talking," he whispered. "I promise I'll behave."  
I took a deep breath and tried to refrain from punching him in the throat. "Klaus, thank you for saving my life."  
He gave me a look.  
"Klaus, thank you for saving my life, _twice_," I sighed.  
"You're very welcome, Emma," he leered and then flopped himself back onto the couch. "So, why are you really here, because the old Emma never stopped by for a simple chat?"  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Klaus, why did you save me? I mean, the real reason that you saved me, not the whole 'Elijah would be pissed if you died' excuse. You do know that I'm programmed to kill you, don't you?"  
Klaus smiled a bit. "My, my, Emma. I always knew you were smart. Yes, I am aware that the only reason you are on this fine planet we call Earth is because you're supposed to kill me, but you won't."  
I shrugged. "You're right. I won't. Because as much as you piss me off, Elijah cares about you and if you were to die I know that he'd be devastated. But _the second_ Elijah realizes what a dick you are, I will come after you, and I will kill you. That's a promise," I spat.  
"Of course you will, Love," he smirked.  
"Cut the crap Klaus, and tell me why you really saved me. I don't have all night."  
"Oh, fine," Klaus sighed. "You see, the truth is Emma, you… fascinate me. You've never been human your entire life, but you seem like the most human, human being I have ever met in my life, and I've been around a very long time."  
I narrowed my eyes. "You're kidding right?"  
"Oh, Emma dear, I never kid. Now, shoo. Damon will find out you snuck out very soon if you don't hurry," Klaus answered.  
"How did you?" I started, but quickly cut myself off. I didn't want to know. I started to walk out the door when I heard Klaus' voice.  
"Emma, I have just one question for you, and then you can leave."  
"Okay, Klaus, but hurry," I sighed and turned to look at him.  
"How did you survive all those years by yourself?" He asked.  
I furrowed my eyebrows. That was… not at all what I expected him to ask.  
"I mean, losing your mother at such a young age must've been difficult for you, how did you manage to survive for so long?"  
"I don't know," I shrugged. "I just kind of got by. It was easy when I was really young because I was just 'so adorable' and a lot of people were willing to let me stay with them, which made it easy to feed."  
Klaus suddenly looked at me with strange admiration in his blue eyes. "Have a nice night, Emma. Sleep well," he smiled, sincerely for once. And then he was gone.

* * *

I was too confused to sleep that night, so I pulled out my old headphones and listened to lots of Panic at the Disco, particularly Northern Downpour. I stared out my new window, since Klaus kind of destroyed the old one, and studied the stars. There were so many of them. When Elijah left me to search for his family, the first attempt of many, we were both living in France. He went God knows where to find his loved ones, while I stayed behind in the land of sex and croissants. On the nights I really missed him I would stay up wondering whether or not we were staring at the same stars. Sometimes, when I was feeling really desperate I'd wish on them. But now there was no use. Elijah is stuck in a coffin. He can't gaze at the stars or wonder where I am, and wishes seem pointless and redundant.

I sighed and pulled myself out of bed. I then quickly closed the curtains. I'm so tired of stars.

* * *

As I stumbled down the stairs I heard faint arguing. This had become a daily routine since Stefan had returned from his little escapades with Klaus. It's funny. The witches who told me about my dad warned me that he was a complete dickhead, but lately I've noticed that he's got nothing on Stefan. I guess he turned off his humanity, which is never a good idea for anyone who's an absolute pacifist like Stefan, because they go all ripper.

When I reached the kitchen I spotted Damon and Stefan who were glaring at one another across the kitchen table. I rolled my eyes and poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning!" I singsonged. "What a lovely day it is! The sun is shining, the birds are singing! It's just so beautiful! Am I right, Stef?" I smirked and patted him on the shoulder. He turned his glare on me while Damon chuckled.  
"You're in an excellent mood this morning," he said as he passed me the milk.  
"Oh, I'm always in an excellent mood," I replied. Just then Rebekah strolled into the kitchen and smiled at me.  
"Good morning! You ready to leave yet?" she asked.  
Damon turned to me. "Where are you going?"  
"We're going to decorate the gym with Caroline," I said between mouthfuls of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. "Homecoming's tomorrow night."  
Damon nodded. "Oh, yeah. That reminds me. Stefan, we need to talk." He then took Stefan by the arm and drug him into another room.  
I rolled my eyes and finished my cereal.  
"Ready?" Rebekah asked, impatiently.  
"Ready," I nodded.

"You realize they're going to kill Klaus the night of Homecoming, don't you?" Rebekah asked me as she put the car into reverse.  
"…What?!"


	11. The Kill Klaus Project

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 11  
Kill Klaus Project  
**A/N: Hello lovelies! I just wanted to announce that I'm going to slightly change the format I've been writing in. I doubt it will be a big change, but I just wanted everyone to know! Thank you gosajane,** **winxgirl1997, rawrdino01, and JennyMikaelson for your reviews! You're all awesome! (:**

"_You realize they're going to kill Klaus the night of Homecoming, don't you?" Rebekah asked me as she put the car into reverse. _

"…_What?!"_

* * *

Rebekah quickly parked the car. When she looked at me I saw determination mixed with sadness in her eyes. She nodded.  
"Yeah. The night of Homecoming we're going to kill him. All of us. Damon, Stefan, Elena, me, you."

"But… why? I mean, he's an ass, but we're going to kill him?"

"Emma, he killed my mother," Rebekah replied. I could see tears forming him her eyes. "Mikael didn't kill her, _Klaus_ did. _Klaus_ caused Stefan to be a monster. _Klaus_ daggered Elijah. What hasn't he done?" she helplessly whispered as a tear fell onto her nose.

I suddenly looked at Rebekah with a new respect, and a lot of pity. I couldn't imagine being her. The only family she has left is Klaus, her vampire-werewolf brother who's murdered or daggered her entire family. If I were her, I'd want to kill him. And if I was supposed to help kill him, why was I just now hearing about it? Rebekah seemed to read my mind because she turned to me and spoke.

"Damon and Stefan didn't want to tell you about it. They were afraid you'd be the weak link. Klaus did save your life. Most people would feel like they owe something to him."

"I'm not most people," I mumbled as Rebekah started the car once more. I was slightly hurt that Damon didn't trust me. I was offended that he believed me to be the weak link. Me. The heartless pureblood that used to kill for fun. But I'd have to deal with Damon later. I was excited to decorate the gym for Homecoming. I'd never been to a Homecoming dance before, or any high school dance actually. Too bad the night was going to be disturbed by the plans to kill Klaus.

"Okay, just one question," I started. "When we kill Klaus, will I be able to undagger Elijah?"

Rebekah turned to me and nodded. "Yes. When Klaus is dead you and Elijah can do whatever you want."

"Okay. I'm in."

* * *

As Rebekah and I strolled into the gym Elena threw us a smile while Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah. Bonnie simply glanced at us and went back to hanging streamers.

"Hey!" I greeted. "How can I help?"

"Umm… First, you could get Rebekah out of here?" Caroline glared.

Rebekah smirked. "Oh, Caroline, can't we get over our little grudges?"

"Your brother turned Tyler into a hybrid," Caroline spat.

"And of course that's my fault?" Rebekah quipped.

Caroline was about to reply something very obscene when Rebekah cut her off. "On second thought, I think I'll skip the decorating. I know when I'm not wanted," she smirked and turned to leave.

When the door to the gym slammed shut Caroline exhaled and threw me a package of balloons. "Start blowing," she smiled.

According to Caroline the gym looked "absolutely perfect!" but I couldn't really see it. I guess I was just used to beautiful galas and ballrooms. High school gyms weren't want I considered perfection. When we were finished I suddenly realized that my ride had taken off without me so Elena had to take me home.

"So…" I started as Elena backed out of the parking lot. "Was Damon planning on telling me about the Kill Klaus Project?"

Elena abruptly stopped the car and looked at me. "Who told you?"

"Rebekah," I shrugged. "I wasn't aware it was some big secret," I glared.

"Emma, look," Elena said while giving me sympathetic looks. "We didn't tell you because this is our only chance to free Stefan from Klaus. It's the only way to get_ Elijah_ back. We don't want to risk anything."

"How was telling me a risk?" I exclaimed. I still didn't understand why they thought I would be the weak link. Elijah meant nearly everything to me, and I'd to anything to make things right with him. "I would have killed Klaus before you could say 'doppelgänger' if you'd told me that Elijah was involved!"

Elena sighed. "Emma, I'm really sorry that we didn't tell you, but don't be too hard on Damon. It was Stefan's idea in the first place. He just doesn't trust you."

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. Yes, I was being a petulant child, but I was upset. I had every right to know about the plan, but all the information was kept from me because stupid Stefan thought I was "untrustworthy." And what's worse is that Damon listened to him! By the time Elena's SUV reached the Boarding House I was incredibly annoyed.

When I walked through the front door I automatically sensed an unfamiliar presence that sent shivers down my spine. I stopped dead in my tracks while Elena made her way into the parlor. When she realized that I wasn't moving she spun around and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Who- who else is here?" I stuttered as I nervously looked around the room.

"Mikael," Elena shrugged. "He's going to help us kill Klaus. Don't be nervous, Emma. He's on our side."

I took in a deep breath and slowly nodded as I let Elena pull me into the parlor. Stefan had made himself comfortable on the couch while Damon was pouring himself a drink. His drinking habits honestly amazed me. When Stefan spotted me he rolled his eyes and sighed.

I rolled my eyes in return. "So," I began. "When were you planning on telling me about Homecoming?" I asked as I plopped myself down on a leather loveseat.

Damon abruptly turned to me and shot me a regretful look. "Em, I'm really sorry that you didn't find out sooner. We just can't risk anything going wrong."

"Like you having trouble on picking which side you're on," Stefan sneered.

"Oh go fuck yourself, Stefan," I snapped.

He glared at me and was about to say something less than polite when Elena interrupted us.

"Easy, children. Shouldn't we start figuring out our game plan?"

* * *

"All right, we'll say that Mikael followed Elena in here. He tried to grab her so he could use her as bait," Stefan suggested.

"And you, what, vervained him?" Elena asked, obviously not pleased with the idea.

"Yeah, like Klaus would believe that," Damon stated.

"No, _we_ vervained him. The dude's an original. Make it realistic," I said.

"Ok. _Fine._" Stefan replied as he glared at me. "_We _vervained him and in the process discovered that he had a dagger," Stefan suggested.

"Which he planned to use on Rebekah, but instead..." Elena trailed off.

"We drove it through his heart," Stefan explained.

"What happens when he asks to see Mikael's body?" Elena asked.

"Good point. You, my brother have been compelled to do what Klaus says. So if the idea is to lure him back here and kill him, the last thing we need is you getting tripped up and tongue-tied," Damon smirked.

"Well don't look at me. I'm just in charge of getting him back here," Stefan snapped.

"Klaus is smart. If we tell him that Mikael's dead, he'll want proof," I told them.

"Then I shall be dead," a voice said. It was a voice that sent shivers down my spine, and a voice that I would never forget. It was the voice of the man who killed my mother.

Everyone turned around and saw Mikael walk into the room. He made his way over to the table and placed a silver dagger and a vial of white oak ash on it.

"What if he wants to see in person?" Elena asked.

"Well, it means our plan is working," Mikael started. "Klaus will absolutely want to see my body. You lure him here, and I will kill him."

"With what? Those daggers won't work on him," Stefan asked, puzzled.

"Well, I'm in possession of a stake fashioned from the wood of the ancient white oak tree. The one that left these ashes when it burned," Mikael stated, gesturing to the vial of ash.

"Where is it?" Damon questioned.

"Not here. Knowing its location is my insurance policy," Mikael said.

He then dipped the dagger into the ash.

"Against what?" Stefan asked.

"You leaving this in my heart. You see, a vampire can't dagger an Original without dying. So... it falls to you," Mikael said handing the dagger to Elena.

"You want us to actually dagger you?" Elena asked.

"Klaus will leave nothing to chance. Especially when it comes to trust," Mikael explained. Elena nodded and quickly plunged the dagger into Mikael's heart. I couldn't help but feel immense relief when his body fell to the floor with a loud thud.

* * *

"What are you planning Damon?" I asked as I watched him prepare wolfsbane grenades.

"Don't ask," Elena said. "I've already tried."

Stefan walked into the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

"I need to borrow a tie," he stated.

"You have your own ties," Damon replied, seemingly uninterested.

"I am 162 years old and I am going to a homecoming dance. I need better ties."

"You could not go," Elena suggested.

"I am compelled to protect you, and if I look at your track record at high school dances, it's pretty tragic. My luck and you'll get yourself murdered by the homecoming queen," Stefan snapped before walking away.

"God, he's an ass," I mumbled. I glanced to my right and watched Elena try to close one of the wolfsbane grenades, when Damon suddenly smacked her hand and tried to take it away from her.

"I know how to do it. Alaric taught me," Elena argued.

"Elena, if this thing blows up in our faces just remember only two of us heal quickly," He said as he carefully took the grenade away from her. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Could those two really be any more obvious? Stefan then walked back into the bathroom with a couple ties.

"Ugh, please tell me that you have a better plan than wolfsbane grenades," he groaned.

"Never you mind, brother. The less you know, the better," Damon smirked.

"My freedom from Klaus rests entirely upon you three executing your plan perfectly. So, excuse me if I'm a bit cynical," Stefan snapped.

"You're the one that we should be worried about. If Klaus asks you one wrong question, whole thing falls apart," Elena snapped back.

I smirked and sat back and watched the show. Too bad the popcorn was all the way downstairs.

"You do have reason to worry, but if I look back at our history of epic plan failures, it's usually because one of us let our humanity get in the way. So if I'm taking odds on how this thing goes down, it's certainly not going be me who screws it up. I'll see you at Homecoming. I can't wait," Stefan sneered before leaving the room. Elena just shook her head and walked out of the bathroom. I kind of felt bad for her. Stefan was a true asshat, and she didn't deserve to be treated like that. I'm constantly tempted to run a stake through his heart, but then I remember that Klaus is the one who caused him to become a major douche bag.

* * *

When I walked into our cellar to get a blood bag I was very surprised by the sight that greeted me. Rebekah's lifeless body was limp on the cold floor with a silver dagger in her chest. I gasped and looked at Damon who was also in the dusty room.

"What the hell happened?" I gasped.

"Elena daggered her," Damon replied. "I guess it's for the best, though. We can't afford for anything to go wrong tonight."

"I guess you're right," I shrugged. I tried to refrain from looking at Rebekah. It made me sad. This was her first school dance and I know she was really looking forward to it. But, like Damon said, we can't afford for anything to go wrong at the dance.

"We really need a better plan," I sighed.

"Emma, I have it all under control," Damon affirmed as he took my hand. "Trust me."

I smiled a bit and lightly squeezed his hand. "Okay."

* * *

_Reviews are love! :* _


	12. Homecoming

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 12  
Homecoming  
**A:N: I kind of love this chapter. Fluff, fluff, fluff, and then of course angst. Thank you winxgirl1997, JennyMikaelson, and rawrdino01 for your reviews! :D  
Below are the links to pictures of Emma's dress/jewelry! The links to Emma's dress/jewelry are in my profile! (: Elijah will be back soon!**

* * *

As I prepared for Homecoming I thought about Rebekah and I was overwhelmed by pity. I've always liked Rebekah. When Elijah left for the first time she was there to comfort me. She was there when I needed to get drunk and cry. She was there for me when I needed to rebound. Rebekah has always been there for me and now I'm going to a dance while she rots in my cellar. I sighed and put away my makeup. I turned to my bed where my homecoming dress lied. I didn't have much time to shop so it was a simple dress: long, very tight and an emerald green to complement my blue-green eyes. My jewelry on the other hand was much more extravagant. It was ancient, but beautiful. The necklace was lined with small diamonds and emeralds with two teardrop shaped emeralds in the center. The earrings were similar. The jewels were my mother's. They were among the many things she left me when she died. The diamond ring I wore on my ring finger was also quite old, but not given to me by my mother. The ring was a gift from Elijah and I've worn it every day since he gave it to me.

* * *

_November 1954_

"_It's quite cold, isn't it?" Elijah asked as he put a warm arm around my waist. I nodded in agreement. _

"_Absolutely freezing," I smiled, burying myself in his warm chest. We were walking down the streets of Chicago during late November and it was already snowing heavily. I loved it. Christmas was rapidly approaching and I was excited. I would be spending the holidays with the man I loved. As the snow fell we gazed at the beautiful decorations and window shopped. _

"_So," Elijah began. "What do you want for Christmas, darling?" _

_I rolled my eyes, something I did every time he called me darling. "Well, diamonds are a girl's best friend," I smirked. It was Elijah's turn to roll his eyes. _

"_I should have known," Elijah chuckled and lightly kissed my forehead. "You have snow in your hair," he mumbled. _

_I reached up to brush it away but he stopped me. "No, don't. It looks beautiful," he smiled. _

"_Whatever you say," I replied. I then took his cold hand into mine and continued to stroll down the streets of Chicago. When we came to Tiffany's I stopped and admired the extravagant store. I studied the expensive jewelry in the window and the ridiculous prices attached to the pretty blue boxes. I was simply window shopping until I spotted the most exquisite ring I'd ever seen. There was a simple diamond in the middle and little diamonds surrounding it. For some reason I was drawn to it. While I admired the ring Elijah admired the falling snow and the shining stars. To get his attention I started to quietly mumble the words to Marilyn Monroe's 'Diamonds Are a Girl's Best Friend.' _

"_The French are glad to die for love.  
They delight in fighting duels.  
But I prefer a man who lives  
And gives expensive jewels.  
A kiss on the hand  
May be quite continental,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend," I sung. _

_Elijah turned to me and smiled. "Go on," he nodded. I raised my eyebrows and continued.  
"A kiss may be grand  
But it won't pay the rental  
On your humble flat  
Or help you at the automat._

_Men grow cold  
As girls grow old,  
And we all lose our charms in the end._

_But square-cut or pear-shaped,  
These rocks don't lose their shape.  
Diamonds are a girl's best friend!" _

_Elijah chuckled and clapped. "More, more!" _

_I laughed and kept singing.  
"I've heard of affairs  
That are strictly platonic,  
But diamonds are a girl's best friend._

_And I think affairs  
That you must keep liaisonic  
Are better bets  
If little pets get big baguettes._

_Time rolls on,  
And youth is gone,  
And you can't straighten up when you bend." _

_I strolled to Elijah and kept singing._

"_But stiff back_  
_Or stiff knees,_  
_You stand straight at _Tiffany's_..." I stood on my tip toes and planted a kiss on his lips. I pulled away and whispered. "Cause diamonds are a girl's best friend."_

_Elijah smirked. "Bravo." _

_I theatrically bowed. Elijah then put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "I think you've seen 'Gentleman Prefer Blondes' one too many times," he smiled. _

"_I think you're right," I laughed and glanced at the ring in the windowsill. _

_Elijah studied me and pursed his lips. "So, I take it you've found your Christmas present?"_

* * *

A knock on the door brought me out of my reverie and I stopped twirling my ring.

"Who is it?" I called.

"Your father! You decent?"

"As I'll ever be," I shouted back and Damon opened my bedroom door. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Why aren't you ready yet?" he asked. "We leave in like ten minutes."

"Oh, sorry," I replied. "I got kind of distracted."

Damon nodded and started to walk out of the room.

"Damon," I stuttered. "Are you sure our plan will work?"

He turned to me and smiled reassuringly. "Positive. Now get dressed."

I smirked and pushed him out of the room. "I'll be down in five minutes," I said as I shut the door.

* * *

Apparently, Homecoming was canceled so we are now having it at the Lockwood Estate. The swarms of people shocked me. I don't think the majority even went to our high school. When Elena (who was actually Katherine) and I spotted Klaus we strolled over to him.

"Emma, you look quite charming this evening," Klaus smirked as he looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes and he turned his attention to Elena.

"Where's your date?" he asked.

"Getting me a drink," she curtly replied.

"Well, it seems like I have you to thank for Mikael's demise," Klaus smirked.

"He came at me. I didn't have a choice."

"Still, I'm impressed," Klaus continued. "It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original."

"It wasn't the first time," Elena glared.

"Right. Elijah," Klaus sneered. "You seem nervous."

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you," Elena snapped.

"Right, straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years and I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it. Give it your best shot. You won't succeed," Klaus gloated. "And if you do try something," he continued, "Just remember that your friend Stefan is at my mercy. I would hate to have someone die at another high school dance, wouldn't you?" Klaus then proceeded to walk away and stroll into the house.

"He's such an ass," I mumbled. Before Elena had a chance to respond two hybrids took Elena and I, dragged us to the front of the house and handed us over to Mikael, who was waiting for Klaus.

"Come out and face me, Niklaus, or they die!" Mikael called.

"Go ahead, kill them," Klaus sneered.

"Klaus, please! Help us!" I wailed.

"No, Klaus. He'll do it," Elena begged.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations," Mikael said, gesturing to Elena. "And if she dies, you will be heartbroken and Elijah will be _very_ upset," Mikael smirked, pointing to Emma.

"I don't need them. I just need to be rid of you," Klaus snarled.

"To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one!" Mikael yelled.

"I'm calling your bluff, father. Kill them," Klaus growled.

"Come outside and face me, you little coward. And I won't have to," Mikael spat.

"My whole life you've underestimated me. If you kill them, you lose your leverage. So go ahead. Go on. Kill them. Come on, old man. Kill them! Kill them!" Klaus yelled.

Mikael suddenly started laughing at him.

"Your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great," Mikael sneered.

Mikael suddenly stabbed Elena and Emma, but they didn't drop. They just started laughing at him. "Katherine?" Mikael questioned.

Katherine smirked and pulled out two wolfsbane grenades. She glanced at me as I pulled out my grenades. "Ready?" I smirked.

She nodded. "Kaboom." We both simultaneously tossed our grenades into the hybrid filled crowd.

While this was occurring Damon grabbed the stake and was about to plunge it into Klaus's heart when Stefan suddenly threw him in the opposite direction. The stake landed next to Klaus.

"What are you doing?" Damon urgently screamed. Klaus quickly grabbed the stake off porch and then plunged it into Mikael's heart causing the stake and Mikael to burn and turn into ash.

"What the hell did you do?" Damon snarled at Stefan.

"He's earned his freedom," Klaus said. He walked over to Stefan. "Thank you my friend. You no longer have to do what I say. You're free."

* * *

I could hear Damon's frantic screaming while I rested in my bed. Stefan ruined everything, and then skipped town just like I expected. I got my hopes up for nothing. I thought that tonight would be the night I was reunited with Elijah. I was wrong.


	13. Megan

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 13  
Megan  
**A/N: Thank you cheekymonkey89, JennyMikaelson, and wonderpanda10 for your reviews! I've never gotten so many reviews on a fic so I really appreciate it! :D**

* * *

I flipped my humanity switch the night of Homecoming. I lost hope and I just decided to stop caring. That doesn't mean I'm going to become some sort of killing machine again, just that logic is taking the place of my feelings. And I'm okay with that.

* * *

"I feel like I'm going crazy. I'm totally paranoid all the time," Elena told Bonnie and I at the Grill. She's convinced that some guy was chasing her on her morning run.

"You have a right to be," Bonnie replied. "Klaus is still out there, and he knows you tried to kill him."

"Why hasn't he made a move? There's been no sign of him, nothing. Just my slow spiral into insanity," Elena complained.

"Join the club. Every time I close my eyes, I have that nightmare on repeat," Bonnie said.

"The same dream?" I asked and sipped my coffee.

"Yeah. Four coffins. Klaus is in one of them. It's weird," Bonnie replied.

"Are you sure it's not a witch dream?"

"It's just stress. I'll figure it out," Bonnie shrugged. "What about Stefan?"

"He betrayed us, Bonnie. The Stefan that we know is gone," Elena told her.

"How is Damon handling that?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon is... Damon," Elena answered.

"He's extra snarky, that's how he's handling it," I replied and rolled my eyes.

"I don't think he's that bad," Elena started.

I rolled my eyes. "Try living with him for a while. Then you'll start to notice. I think he's really upset." Just then my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out and saw that I had a new message. When I saw the message I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "I've got to go," I sighed. "Caroline and Tyler are fighting again. I don't know why she thinks I'm the one to call in situations like this," I mumbled.

"It's because she knows you'll be honest with her," Elena shrugged. I rolled my eyes and lifted myself out of the chair.

"Have fun!" Bonnie smirked.

"Oh, I will," I sarcastically replied and walked myself to my car. I then proceeded to take out my phone and reread the text that was actually sent to me.

**Emma, it's Megan. I'm working at a bar about an hour away from you. It'll be the one with a pink car in front. Come see me. It's important. **

I furrowed my eyebrows. I hadn't spoken to Megan in years. She was an old friend of my mother's and was one of the people who helped me find Damon. And geeze. A pink car? Really Megan? _And what could be so important?_ I wondered. I sighed and started the car. It's not like I had any other plans today.

When I reached the bar I parked my car and took a deep breath. I was praying that Megan wouldn't try to hug me. I really wasn't in the mood. As I walked into the empty bar I spotted Megan sitting at the counter with a glass of liquor in one hand and her cell phone in another. When she saw me she smiled and bounded over to me. Megan reminds me of a little yellow lab with her golden hair, brown eyes and her friendly exterior. As she reached out to hug me I stepped back and shook my head. "It's nice to see you again Megan."

"You too! Gosh, it's been a long time! Last time I saw you, you were a ginger!" She giggled.

I halfheartedly smiled. "Yup. I also had a fiancé and a dog, but things change."

Her large smile faltered for a moment but then quickly fixed itself. "It amazes me that you're still so pretty after all these years! And so pale!" Megan exclaimed.

I nodded and rubbed my temples. "Could I have a vodka and tonic, please?"

"Of course you may!" Megan replied and hastily returned to the bar.

"So… What have you been up to lately?" I asked as she fixed my drink.

"Oh, not much. I've been working here for nearly a year…" she trailed off. "Oh! I have a boyfriend!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes lighting up. "His name is Jonathan and he's an absolute dear. He's the one who led me to Virginia. He's a lawyer here! He has his own firm!"

"Good for him," I replied and downed my drink in a single gulp. I was going to have to be very drunk to deal with this. I'd forgotten how… perfect and happy and gorgeous she was. It was slightly sickening.

"How are you Emma?" she asked and took my hand. "I heard you and Elijah got into an awful fight last year and then he left you, like five months before your wedding."

Suddenly, something inside my head snapped. I yanked my hand out of hers. "Look, Megan," I fumed. "I appreciate your sympathy but I sure as hell don't need your pity. What do you want anyway?"

Megan looked taken aback and hurt. "I… I just wanted to catch up," she stuttered.

I rolled my eyes. "No, you said you had something important to tell me. That's the only reason I'm here. Now what is it?"

Megan bit her lip. "Emma, on second thought, I don't think you want to know. It's not really that important anyway…"

"Megan, I'm not in the mood for bullshit right now," I growled. "You can either tell me or I'll shove this barstool into your chest. What's it gonna be?"

Her eyes widened and her lips quivered as her brown eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, God. Don't even _think_ about crying right now, Megan, because if you do I will shove that gin bottle so far down your throat…" I took a deep breath and then exhaled. "Just tell me why you called me here and then I'll go," I said, much calmer.

Megan hastily nodded and gulped. "Okay, okay. There are rumors going around, just rumors of course; there's no proof, but there are rumors that your mom is alive."

I can't express the plethora of feelings I felt when she spoke. It was overwhelming. _My mom might be alive._ "Who- who told you this?" I stuttered.

"Um… Some young vampire. I don't remember his name, but he said he heard that someone saw your mom in California. But that's all I know, I promise. I bet if you ask around a bit someone who know who he is."

I nodded. She wouldn't lie to me. "Okay. Thanks Megan. I really appreciate it," I replied and started towards the front door.

"You've changed," Megan whispered.

I turned around and saw tears in her beautiful brown eyes. "I know," I nodded and felt tears well up in my own eyes.

"I'm really sorry about Elijah."

I bit my lip to stop the tears from falling. "Me too."

* * *

I don't like to talk about Elijah, if you couldn't already tell. It makes me uncomfortable and sad and I just don't like it. So when a perfectly nice person like Megan tells me about how _perfect_ her life is, and then asks about the man who left me five months before our wedding, I get a little testy to say the least. As I sped away from the bar I felt a small wave of guilt crash over me but I didn't turn the car around. I wasn't going to apologize even though I knew I should. As I blinked tears away from phone rang. I pulled off to the side of the road and glanced at the Caller ID. When I saw who was calling I cringed and braced myself for a lot of yelling. I hesitantly brought the phone up to my ear.

"Hello…"

"Emma Raina Galina Salvatore! Where the hell are you?!" Damon screamed through the phone. "Because I know for a fact you're not at Caroline's!"

I flinched and held the phone a bit farther away from my ear. I was about to answer when he cut me off.

"You know what; I probably don't even want to know. Just get your ass home right now." He snarled.

"How much trouble am I in?" I tentatively asked.

"You don't even want to know."

I sighed, hung up, and then proceeded to lightly bang my head on the steering wheel. _I was in so much trouble. _

As soon as I walked through the front door Damon started in on me. I didn't even have time to reach the couch before the screaming began. I honestly expected him to quote Molly Weasley. "Beds empty! No note! Car gone — could have crashed — out of my mind with worry — did you care?" I laughed to myself while thinking about it, but Damon didn't think it was too funny.

"Why are you laughing?" he shouted. "This isn't funny, Emma! You can't keep doing things like that!"

I quickly wiped the smile off my face. I understood why he was upset. This wasn't the first time I'd left without saying where I was going, and he'd warned me not to do it again.

"Damon, I'm really sorry." I apologized. "An old friend was in town and wanted me to come see her. I was so excited that I forgot to call. I'm really sorry and I promise it won't happen again."

Damon sighed and sat down in the chair opposite of me. "Okay, okay. Just please don't do it again. I thought that Klaus might have… Look. It just made me nervous okay?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Klaus is back?"

"Yeah. He's back. And he's pissed. Stefan skipped town with his coffins."

"Like…. Coffins that Elijah is in…?" I hesitantly asked.

He glanced at me and nodded. "Yep."

"Then we've got to get them back!"

"That's the plan. Klaus was here earlier and basically told me that if we didn't find Stefan and the coffins, he would kill everyone I've ever met. He already got a couple of his minions to run over Alaric."

"Oh, goody," I muttered and rested my hand on one of my hands.

Damon smirked and then his cell phone vibrated. I examined my nails while he read the message. He suddenly jumped up and started walking to the door. Before he reached it he spun around and looked at me.

"You coming?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Where are we going?"

Damon simply smirked and held the door wide open.

* * *

Elena, Damon, and I walked up to the creepy house full of dead witches. This was supposedly where Stefan and Bonnie were hiding the coffins.

"Bonnie said this place lost all its mojo," Damon said.

"The dead witches were angry at her for bringing Jeremy back to life. I guess now they have something they want her to know," Elena replied.

"That's why I hate witches. So fickle, passive-aggressive," I said, rolling my eyes.

When we got to the front door I shivered. This place was seriously creepy, and we all know how much witches like me.

"Stefan?" Elena called out as she opened the door.

"Come on, Stef. Olly, olly, oxen free," Damon shouted.

Suddenly the light started to burn Damon's skin and he rushed into dark corners.

_Woah_, I thought. _The witches aren't pissed at me anymore._

"Really? Still?" Damon complained.

"What?" Elena asked.

"The witchy spirits aren't a big fan, and they used their juju to screw with my daylight ring," Damon grimaced.

"Then wait outside," Elena shrugged.

"Elena..." Damon sighed.

"I'm not leaving until I know if he's here," Elena told him. She started to walk through the house and I shrugged and followed her.

"Stefan?" Elena called out.

"Go away, Elena." Stefan said as he appeared in the doorway. "You shouldn't be here."

"Stefan, I need your help. Bonnie said that you would be here," Elena said.

"Well, Bonnie sucks at keeping secrets," Stefan said, rolling his eyes.

"Listen, you need to give Klaus his family back," Elena pleaded.

"Oh really? Is that what I need to do?" Stefan asked her.

"Yes, Stefan, it is. He will kill all of us if you don't," I told him.

"Like he'd really do that," Stefan scoffed.

"Klaus compelled Jeremy to stand in front of a speeding car. Don't you get it?" Elena exclaimed. "Stefan, he's not going to stop until he gets what he wants..."

"Elena, stop talking. I'm not giving Klaus anything," Stefan commanded.

"Stefan, wait!" Elena argued. "Are you listening to me? He's going to kill Jeremy!

"Not really my problem," Stefan said coldly. Elena shook her head and slapped him across the face.

"Then you can go to hell," Elena spat and stormed out the door.

I glanced back at her and then gave Stefan an incredibly cold stare.

"You're an ass."

Stefan smirked. "Tell me something I don't know, like why you want the coffins so badly?"

"I don't think that's any of your business, is it?" I glared.

"Oh, I think it is," he sneered. "After all, I need to make sure you know which side you're on."

"Go to hell, Stefan," I rebuffed and stomped out of the house.

"That didn't go over well," Damon smirked as Elena and I walked to the car.

"Don't even start, Damon," Elena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let me talk to him," Damon suggested.

"You can't get in. The witches won't let you," Elena protested.

"Here. Take my car keys," He said. "You and Emma go deal with your brother. I'll deal with mine."


	14. Happy Daggering!

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 14  
"Happy Daggering, Stef!"  
**A/N: Thank you cheekymonkey89 and winxgirl1997 for your reviews! I think this will be the last update for tonight, but you never know with me… especially because I'm so excited to write the next chapter! (;**

* * *

I was lying on the couch reading when Damon finally arrived at the Boarding House. He had stayed behind with Elena after I left her house. Apparently she had Damon compel Jeremy to leave town.

"Whatcha readin'?" Damon asked, snatching the book away from me.

"Hey, I was reading that!" I shouted.

"Notorious Royal Marriages," he read. "Don't you think you're a little young for this book?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm over a hundred years old, and you're trying to tell me that I am a little young for a book," I laughed. Damon was laughing with me but his face suddenly turned serious.

"We do need to talk, Em," he said and sat down on the couch.

"Before you say anything else, I want to explain," I started. "Look, I'm sorry for what I did today. I really am. I should have called."

"I know you're sorry, but you're still going to be punished. No… uh…" Damon trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes. "What?"

"I've never had to ground anyone before…"

I suddenly busted out laughing. "Well, I've never been grounded before so I guess we're both in unfamiliar territory," I giggled.

Damon laughed and put an arm around my shoulder.

"Emma, please do me a favor," he said.

"Depending on the favor."

"Let us handle all of this Klaus stuff," he said. "I want you to be a normal teenager for a while, agreed?"

"Agreed," I said and held out my hand, for Damon to shake it. Instead of shaking my hand, Damon grabbed me and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"You're suffocating me," I jokingly breathed.

Damon finally released his grip on me and let me go to bed. As I walked up the stairs something occurred to me. I quickly turned around and raised my eyebrows.

"Damon, how am I supposed to be a normal teenager when a crazy, psychotic, British hybrid is after everyone? There's also the fact that most of the people I know are supernatural beings. I don't think normal is a word that can be used in this household."

"Touché. Goodnight, Emma," he smirked.

"Goodnight Damon," I smirked back and bounded up the stairs. When I reached my room I smiled to myself. It amazes me how close Damon and have gotten since I first arrived. Now he's like a real dad.

* * *

"Morning," Damon greeted to Stefan and I, wearing only a towel.

"You're late," Stefan snapped. "We're supposed to meet Bonnie at the old witch house in ten minutes.

"Relax Brother," Damon smirked. I rolled my eyes. They were such children.

"Would you hurry up? We have work to do. Klaus isn't just going to spontaneously self-destruct."

Damon smirked at him in response.

"Why are you all chipper?" Stefan questioned, looking Damon up and down.

"No reason… Be with you in a minute," he smirked, walking out of the room.

Stefan turned to me with a questioning look in his eyes.

"I have no idea," I shrugged and grabbed my bag.

* * *

When I arrived at Caroline's locker Elena was already there preparing the birthday decorations.

"Am I late?" I asked, breathless.

"No," Elena laughed. "Right on time."

"Good. I had to walk because Damon and Stefan had already left and I'm grounded from my car."

"Ugh, that blows," Elena replied. "Where did Damon and Stefan go?"

_Fuck, _I thought. _She isn't supposed to know about the coffins._ As I thought up a suitable lie Bonnie ran up to us. I thankfully sighed. _Saved by the Bonnie, _I thought.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Bonnie said. "I got held up."

"It's okay. I just got here," I replied.

Elena nodded. "Me too. Can someone pass me the balloons?" she asked.

Bonnie handed Elena the balloons and smiled at me.

"Thanks. What got you running late?" Elena asked.

"I uh, was working on some new spells. You?" Bonnie replied.

"Working out with Alaric," Elena said.

"Sounds like fun," I smirked and passed Elena the "Happy Birthday Caroline" poster.

"So, I have something to tell you," Elena began as she hung up the poster. "And you're not going to like it."

"What happened?" Bonnie asked.

_Oh, great, _I thought. _She's going to tell her. Bad idea, Elena. Bad. Idea._

"Jeremy is going to be leaving town for a while. He's staying with some old family friends in Denver until this whole thing blows over," Elena answered.

"Jeremy wouldn't just leave you to deal with Klaus on your own," Bonnie said.

"I know… I asked Damon to compel him," Elena replied on edge.

"You what?" Bonnie said, hurt.

"I know, Bonnie. But it's not safe for him here anymore. Leaving will give him a better life," Elena explained. "The only reason I'm telling you is because I know you haven't really worked out your stuff. And I thought maybe you'd want to say goodbye." Bonnie suddenly turned away from Elena and made her way towards Jeremy.

"How pissed do you think she is?" Elena winced.

I grimaced. "Pretty freaking pissed."

* * *

Later that night Elena, Bonnie, Matt, and I were hiding behind Caroline's couch, waiting for her to come home. When the front door opened we sprung up and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday!" we all shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?" Caroline exclaimed.

"Well you blew off school and missed our work of birthday art, so…" Elena started.

"Change your clothes. We are going to the falls. S'mores, camp fire." Bonnie finished.

"Cake, like when we were little," Elena smiled.

"Except for the tequila!" Matt smirked.

"I brought some tasty 18th century wine," I piped in, holding an antique looking bottle in my hand.

"Thanks, guys. Really, but, I just no feeling my birthday this year," Caroline said.

"I'm sorry, what? You already claimed your birthday as everyone's favorite day of the year," Bonnie frowned.

"Yeah, and now, it's just reminded that technically, I'm dead. Look, I'm not even 17. And the only point to 17 is to get to 18, it's a failure year, I'm stuck in a failure year," Caroline sighed, tears forming in her eyes.

"You're not stuck Caroline." Elena spoke.

"Yeah I am, but it's okay. It's all good, I will be fine. But I just need some time to get used to it." Caroline said sadly.

"Okay, well I think I have another idea." Elena said.

I eyed Elena. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I grinned.

"So here it is," Elena said as she, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline, and I walked into a tomb in the graveyard.

"This is creepy, even for us." Bonnie said.

"Ehh… It could be worse," I shrugged.

"Caroline was right," Elena started. "Technically, she is dead. Sorry. But you don't need a birthday, you need a funeral. You need to say goodbye to your old life so then you can move on with your new one." Elena told them.

"Okay, here lies Caroline Forbes," Caroline began.

"Cheerleader, Miss Mystic Falls, third grade hopscotch champion," Elena looked at her.

"Friend, daughter, perfectionist," Bonnie told her.

"Mean girl, sometimes, no offense," Matt said.

"Ah, none taken," Caroline smiled.

"My first friend from Mystic Falls, great listener, and an awesome person who is eventually going to enjoy her new life," I said, taking her hand.

"She was 17, and she had a really good life. So rest in peace, so that she can move forward. That's what you really need. What we all really need. Amen, or cheers or whatever. Hum, Bonnie?" Elena looked at her.

Bonnie smiled as she lit the candles on the cake with her witchy voodoo.

"Nice. Okay, make a wish," Elena told her.

"I need it more than you do, trust me," Elena said taking an alcohol bottle from Caroline and then noticed her texting. "Caroline, what are you doing?" she asked.

"What? Nothing." Caroline protested.

"Okay, you're a bad sober liar and even worse drunk liar," Elena looked at her.

"I might have texted Tyler." Caroline gave in.

"Caroline..." Elena and I groaned.

"What? I'm frail!" Caroline whined.

"Give her a break. You can't control what everyone does all the time," Bonnie snapped.

"Wow." Elena breathed.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Bonnie ruin a perfectly good funeral.

"Sorry, I know it's Caroline's birthday, funeral or whatever but, I just feel it's really wrong to compel Jeremy to leave town!" Bonnie said.

"I'm doing it to protect him, Bonnie. I want to give him a chance to have a quiet normal life," Elena said.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline!" I sarcastically shouted. Matt looked at me and laughed.

"He should be able to choose how he wants to live it; you're taking his choices away." Bonnie spat, shooting at look at me.

"Bonnie, you can't tell him." Elena protested.

"Why? Are you going to compel me not to?" Bonnie huffed.

"Hmm… This is really good wine," I chimed in, trying to shift the conversation once more.

"You know, you guys are ruining a perfect funeral." Matt said.

"I'm sorry. I'll just go sleep it off or something. Happy birthday." Bonnie said, getting up and walking out of the tomb.

"Yikes," I grimaced and took another gulp of wine. "On that note, I think it's time to go home. Damon's probably expecting me, and I don't want him to see me too drunk," I smirked. "Happy birthday, Caroline!"

Once I was out of ear-shot I took my phone out of my jean pocket and called Damon. It went to voicemail so I left him a message.

"Damon, it's me. I just called to tell you I'm going to be late. Caroline's party is lasting a bit longer than I thought it would so don't worry if you get home before I do. Bye!"

I quickly hung up my cell phone and started walking towards the witch's house. I don't know what had come over me, but I needed to see Elijah. All of Caroline's talk about being stuck got to me, even though I pretended to have fun the entire night. Now here I was; drunk and stumbling up to an abandoned house where my dead ex- boyfriend's coffin sat, completely untouched.

When I reached the basement I just looked at the coffins, trying to guess who was in which. I automatically knew which coffin was Elijah's because I felt drawn to it, but the others were a mystery, especially the locked one.

I then decided to study Elijah's family. After all, I'd only met two of them. First, I opened Finn's coffin. I intently studied his features and tried to guess his age and what time period he died in. It almost became a sick game. When I gave up looking at Kol's coffin, I looked at Elijah's and opened it. I was taken aback by him. He looked different, almost ghostly. Seeing him like that caused a pit to form in my stomach. I couldn't help but feel responsible for his death. If we wouldn't have gotten in a fight he wouldn't have come to Mystic Falls and he wouldn't have been daggered.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah," I whispered as I tried to fight off tears. I then decided what I would do. I was going to undagger Elijah. Before I could rethink it I quickly pulled the dagger out of his chest. I was suddenly thrown against one of the hard walls, causing a bookshelf to crash down.

"Really, Emma?" Stefan snapped, snatching the dagger out of my hands.

"How did you know I was here?" I gasped. "Did you follow me?!"

"No. You're just a bit too predictable. You have no idea how lucky you are that I was the one who caught you doing this. Damon would freak."

Stefan was about to plunge the dagger into Elijah's heart when I started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Stefan yelled.

"You- you can't dagger him!" I giggled.

Stefan suddenly looked at me like I was insane.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"Be- be- because you're a vampire, you idiot! You'll die!" I replied, trying to control my laughter. Have I mentioned what an awful drunk I am?

Stefan then looked like he was going to punch himself in the face.

"And you're right," I began. "Damon would_ freak_ if he knew I was here, so I best be getting home, shouldn't I? Happy daggering, Stef!" I smirked.

I was halfway up the stairs when Stefan's voice stopped me.

"He's safer daggered, Emma, and I know that's all you care about."

I could feel my smirk disappear. I slowly turned around and it quickly hit me that Stefan was right. Elijah would be safer daggered. I took a deep breath and made my way towards Stefan.

"You're right," I said, my voice cracking.

Stefan sympathetically nodded at me and handed me the silver dagger. I hesitantly walked over to Elijah and stroked his cheek. I could see his body start to function again, which made harder for me to dagger him.

Before I would have second thoughts I gripped the dagger in my hands. "I'm so, so, sorry," I whispered and abruptly plunged the silver dagger back into his heart.

Stefan and I stood in silence for a moment until I quickly bounded up the stairs, shielding my face. The last thing I needed was Stefan to see me crying.

"Emma! Wait!" Stefan shouted.

"What do you want now Stefan?" I screamed, tears running down my face.

"Where's Elena?" he asked.

-A Day Later-

Bonnie and Elena were sitting in Elena's kitchen looking for information about Bonnie's mom when I called her.

"Hello?"

"Elena, I'm so sorry about last night," I quickly said.

"Huh? What are you sorry for?" Elena questioned, confused.

"Last night… I told Stefan where you were. I didn't know that he was going to threaten to drive you off the bridge."

Elena didn't speak for a moment and my stomach dropped. I can't believe I told Stefan that. I should have known he couldn't be trusted.

"Emma, it's okay," Elena comforted.

"No, it's not Elena. You could have died."

"But I didn't," Elena protested. "Look, I've gotta' go. We're still looking for Bonnie's mom. I'll call you when we find her, okay?"

"Okay, good luck," I sighed and hang up. I then threw myself on the couch and buried myself under a blanket. I was asleep within minutes. I don't know how long I was asleep, but I do know that knocks on the door rudely awakened me. I kicked the thin blanket off me, drug myself off the couch, and stumbled towards the door. When I opened the door I groaned and started to shut it but a certain hybrid held it open.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Klaus smirked. "May I come in?"

"No," I snapped.

"Oh, I forgot. I don't need to ask you! I've already been invited in!" He sneered and let himself in.

"What do want, Klaus?" I sighed.

"Oh, not much. A drink would be nice, though."

"You have legs, get it yourself," I glared and sat down on the couch.

"Well you're not in a very good mood today, are you?" He smirked.

"It'd be better if you'd leave."

"Ouch! I'm wounded Emma!" He laughed. "Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Klaus said as he poured himself a drink. "I don't have my coffins, so I'm being forced to retaliate. To give your dear daddy some incentive to hurry it up, I am going to have you join me at the Mikaelson Estate. I promise to behave and be an agreeable host," He smiled.

For a moment I was silent and I then I suddenly shouted. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I exclaimed. "And what makes you think I'll stay with you?"

"Well, here is why my idea is such a great one, Emma," Klaus smirked and took a sip of his scotch. "You'll stay with me because as soon as I get my coffins back, you may do whatever you like with Elijah. Kill each other, run off with each other and elope. I frankly couldn't care less. If you don't become my hostage for a day or two I will _never_ undagger Elijah."

Suddenly, the idea of staying with Klaus for a day or so didn't sound too awful.

* * *

Stefan walked into the boarding house and automatically heard music blaring throughout it. He furrowed his eyebrows and strolled into the living room and saw Klaus sitting in a chair and Emma sitting across from him. Stefan walked over to the table, grabbed the radio remote and quickly turned down the sound.

"What are you doing here, Klaus?" Stefan asked. "And what the hell are you doing with him, Emma?"

"Enjoying our stalemate," Klaus smirked.

"I'm well, he'll explain." I said, looking towards Klaus.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked again.

"Question is, what do _you_ want? My hybrids left town as you demanded, so please tell me what I need to do to get my family back." Klaus told him.

"Well, ahem, see, Klaus... I'm not negotiating," Stefan said sitting next to him.

"And you understand that holding them indefinitely is the same thing as dropping them in the ocean?" Klaus asked.

"No, no, you leave Mystic Falls and then give me a call in a few years, and...We'll talk," Stefan told him.

"I'm going to give you another chance. Just one more. Let's make a reasonable deal," Klaus looked at him.

"Or what? You make one move, and I will... " Stefan began.

"Yes, that's right. Crazy Stefan. Mmm. How's that working out for you? Any friends left?" Klaus asked. He stopped and smiled. "I'm taking Emma here as my hostage for a while. Hope you don't mind," he smirked, took my arm, and hurried out of the house with me.


	15. What did I miss?

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 15  
"What did I miss?"  
**A/N: Thank you MusicalLover17 and JennyMikaelson for your reviews! Sorry, but this chapter is a bit of a filler. A bit boring, but necessary.**

* * *

When I arrived at the Mikaelson Estate I was honestly kind of awed. It was beautiful, in a gaudy mansion sort of way. It reminded me of their house in New Orleans. They were both very extravagant. What caught my eye were the beautiful paintings in every room. As I lost myself in one Klaus came up behind me.

"Like what you see?" He smiled.

I nodded. "It's breath taking."

"That's what I thought when I was painting it."

"You painted that?" I asked, shocked.

"I painted all of them, Love."

"Wow… You're really talented," I breathed.

"Why thank you, Emma. That means a lot coming from someone who shares my love of the arts." Klaus replied.

I rolled my eyes and sat myself down in a very expensive chair. "Oh, you're welcome Klaus. Remember when we saw Dido and Aeneas in New Orleans? Gosh, what an opera."

"Yes, I do remember. I actually recall you crying through the entire last act. Where was Elijah that night?" Klaus asked. He walked over to me and sat on the couch parallel to me.

"Out with Rebekah I believe. He wasn't big on operas then."

"Ahh. Now I remember. What a majestic place, New Orleans. I enjoyed myself there," Klaus sighed.

"Me too."

We then sat in comfortable silence for a while. I was reading The Tempest and Klaus was sketching. It was peaceful and I was honestly enjoying myself.

"You miss him, don't you," Klaus mumbled, not taking his eyes of his drawing. He didn't have to elaborate on "him." I knew perfectly well who he was talking about.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, setting down the book down on my lap.

"No, not really," Klaus replied. "I'm just quite good at reading people. And it's only natural to miss someone you love. That's why I want my coffins back so badly."

In that moment I felt bad for Klaus. He daggered his family to keep them safe from Mikael and now Mikael is gone and he doesn't have his family. I couldn't imagine what that would be like. I have to admit, I wasn't too crushed when our plan failed. Mikael died instead of Klaus, and that honestly makes me happy. Mikael was an awful person and he made Klaus everything he is today. He made all of the Original family turn into monsters. Even Elijah. I was so close to telling Klaus where the coffins were being kept, but I had to remember what Stefan kept telling me about knowing which side I was on. I was on Damon's side, not the Original Family's.

"Hopefully, Stefan will get his shit together and bring you the coffins. Then we will all be happy," I replied.

Klaus rubbed his chin. "Hopefully…" He trailed off. "I think they need a bit more incentive to get moving," he said. And before I knew it Klaus rushed over to me and snapped my neck.

* * *

While I was unconscious, Stefan walked into the Boarding House and found Damon standing in the living room.

"Oh, you're still alive? I assume that means Klaus didn't get his coffins, and that you didn't get Emma back," Stefan smirked.

"Well, don't look so happy. I was only able to get one of them out in time. The locked one," Damon told him. "And yes, Emma is still with Klaus. Apparently I don't get her back until he has all of his coffins. But I think she'll be okay. Emma can take care of herself."

"Probably a good choice." Stefan nodded, ignoring what Damon said about Emma.

"Yeah. You know, if you're banking on Bonnie's mama to open it, you're screwed. She doesn't have any powers," Damon told him.

"Ah. Doesn't surprise me. It's been that kind of night." Stefan said.

"Is Elena okay?" Damon asked.

Stefan responded by walking up to Damon and punching him.

"I take it you two had a heart to heart. And I take it you don't want to talk about it. Noted," Damon breathed. He then took out one of the daggers from behind his back and showed it to Stefan.

"So why don't we talk about this?" Damon said, twirling the dagger.

"What did you do?"

Klaus and one of his hybrids Daniel helped him roll the coffins of his siblings into a large room in his house.

"You have your family back. Finally. You're going to open them?" Daniel asked him.

"Not quite yet. I still have some unfinished business to take care of," Klaus replied, glancing towards Emma who was currently tied up in ropes soaked in vervain.

"What business?" Daniel asked. Klaus turned around about to respond when Daniel suddenly cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Behind him was Elijah, still holding Daniel's heart.

"So, Niklaus..." Elijah began.

"Elijah?" Klaus breathed in shock.

"What did I miss?" he asked staring at Klaus.

* * *

"You look surprised to see me. So it wasn´t you who removed the dagger from my chest," Elijah said while he wiped his bloody hand with a handkerchief.

"You look like you could do with a drink. And we have a lot to discuss, so shall we?" Klaus motioned him to follow.

Elijah glared at him and threw his handkerchief to the ground. He rushed over to Klaus, punched him, and threw him into one of the doors causing the wood and the glass to break.

"Easy. I just finished renovating." Klaus growled. He got up and rushed over to Elijah grabbed him and threw him against one of the tables.

"You know you have every right to be mad at me. But I kept my word; I reunited you with our family", Klaus huffed.

Elijah rushed over to him and punched him again knocking him into the room with the coffins. Klaus opened one of the coffins and grabbed a dagger from one of his sibling's bodies. He grabbed Elijah and slammed him onto another coffin, holding the dagger above his chest

"Don`t make me do this to you again Elijah!" Klaus threatened.

"Come on. Use it. I dare you. You`ll have Kol to deal with," Elijah warned.

"Mikael is dead," Klaus suddenly said.

"What did you say?" Elijah frowned.

"I killed him. With his own weapon. He`s gone Elijah. Forever." Klaus said.

"Why does our family remain in these coffins?" Elijah asked. "Finn for over 900 years, Kol for over a century."

"Because of Stefan Salvatore," Klaus replied. "He holds the one thing keeping me from freeing them. There are things that you do not know about our past, Elijah. Our mother`s death. Things I never wanted you to know but I`m ready to tell you now. I only ask that you remember the oath of loyalty you`ve once swore to me."

Klaus dipped the dagger into a container of white oak ash and walked over to Kol's coffin.

"What are you doing?" Elijah said as he watched Klaus dagger Kol once more.

"Always and forever. I need you to stand by my side. Be my brother! Help me destroy Stefan and I promise you our family will be whole again," Klaus looked at him closing Kol's coffin.

Elijah nodded. "Okay, brother." He then looked around the room and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why do I smell vervain?" Elijah questioned. Before Klaus had the chance to answer he followed the smell to a small room. The first thing he saw was Emma's burnt, limp body.

"What is this?" Elijah snarled at Klaus.

"I told you that I had a lot to explain."


	16. Esther

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 16  
Esther  
**A/N: Thank you MusicalLover17, winxgirl1997, cheekymonkey89, and JennyMikaelson for your lovely reviews! I really appreciate them! (:  
**

All compassion I previously had for Klaus was completely and utterly gone. As I drifted in and out of consciousness I fantasized about slapping that stupid smirk right off his damn face. And I dreamt of Elijah. I always dream of Elijah. Every time I close my eyes.

"_Hit me again, James," I said, slamming my shot glass onto the table._

"_Dear, don't you think you've had enough?" James, the only bartender who would serve me anything, asked. Most wouldn't because I was a woman and I was expected to drink in the privacy in my own home. It was 1885 after all. I couldn't even vote yet._

_I pushed the glass towards him. "Refill. Now." _

"_Okay, okay," James muttered as he hesitantly refilled my glass. _

_While I watched James I could feel someone's eyes burning into me from behind and suddenly felt someone's drunken breath on my neck and large hands gripping my hips. I spun around and came face to face with Alexander Elton, a very rich drunk who frequented the same taverns as me. He was rude, conceited, and was very infatuated with me, which was honestly just my bad luck. _

"_Alexander Elton, would you be so kind to remove your hands from my waist," I glared._

"_Oh, Emma," he smiled. "You're such a tease." He then pulled me closer to him and started to kiss my neck. _

"_Alex, stop it," I whispered, and tried to softly push the drunk man off me. _

_Alexander rolled his eyes. "You know you like it," he sneered, and proceeded to lift my dress up to my thigh. _

_As I was struggling with Alex I saw a handsome dark haired man watching us with distain. When Alexander lifted up my skirt, he started to step forward and intervene but I shot him a look that let him know I didn't need his help. I was about to reach the end of my fuse with this imbecile anyway. When Alex started to kiss near my mouth I'd decided I'd had enough. I picked him up by the lapels of his jacket and threw him into a table. He landed with a loud crash that caused everyone in the tavern to look at me in awe and surprise. _

"_Anyone else have a problem?" I snapped when I noticed all of them staring at me. They all gulped and shook their heads. "Good," I smiled and strolled out of the bar. _

_When the chilly October air hit me I put my arms around myself and shivered. "I really should have brought a shawl," I mumbled and started the long walk to my flat. I was about halfway there when I got the strange feeling that someone was following me. I turned around and to my surprise I saw the handsome man in the tavern. I jumped slightly, not expecting to see him._

"_I apologize for frightening you," he said. "I simply wanted to make sure you were okay. That was quite an ordeal earlier." _

"_Apology accepted," I smiled. "And I assure you that I'm perfectly fine, sir. I can take care of myself."_

_The man chucked. "You certainly can. That was one impressive throw back there."_

"_Why, thank you Mr. Mikaelson. I've been told I have an excellent right hook as well." _

_He narrowed his eyes. "I'm afraid you have an advantage, Miss. You seem to know my name, while I have no hint of yours." _

"_Oh, Mr. Mikaelson, I will always have the advantage," I smirked. _

"_May I have the honor of learning your name?" Elijah smiled. _

_I looked him over once more and smirked. "If you ask to walk me home, I might I just consider it." _

"Elijah, my favorite original, back from the dead. You clean up nice," Damon greeted after he hang up on Alaric.

"You left something, in my jacket pocket," Elijah said pulling out a piece of paper.

"Oh, yeah. Dear Elijah, let's get together, thought of the destruction of your brother, XOXO," Damon said.

"Damon," Elijah began. "Why did you undagger me?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Emma's pissed that I didn't trade her for the rest of your family, and undaggering you is kind of my apology."

"I figured that me being here wouldn't matter based on my brother's feelings for her," Elijah bluntly replied.

"Does Emma know that you are alive?" Damon asked.

"No. She is still currently unconscious." Elijah coolly stated. "I assure you I let Klaus know how displeased I was to see her in such a condition."

"Was I right to undagger you or do we have a problem?" Damon asked, trying to forget what Elijah had just said.

"I'm here, let's talk," Elijah said, pushing any thoughts about Emma into the back of his mind.

"I'll start with an easy question, any idea what Klaus killing weapon might be magically sealed in a mystery coffin?" Damon asked.

I woke up on the softest, most comfortable bed I'd ever slept on. It was so cozy that I almost wanted to burrow myself back under the covers and sleep, but then I remembered that I had a douche bag hybrid to slap. I pushed the covers off my body and rubbed my eyes. When I pulled my hands away from my eyes I gasped. In a chair next to the bed that was not mine sat Elijah. For minutes I stared at him, my mouth wide open while he looked at me tight-lipped and his eyes slightly downcast. Neither of us knew what to say. I was the one who broke the silence.

"I don't know whether I want to kiss you or slap you right now," I said, my voice cracking. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, although I'm almost positive they were happy tears.

"I definitely deserve the slap," Elijah gulped.

I nodded. "Yeah, you do." I smiled and let a tear fall. "I'm so happy you're back," I breathed.

"Me too," Elijah smiled and I could see tears forming in his eyes. "I'd like to hug you, but your skin is still burnt so I better not."

I laughed. "You're probably right." And then our silence resumed. Elijah started to stare at his hands while my eyes were glued onto him. I studied every feature and every movement of his body. It seemed like years since I'd seen him last and I wanted to soak up every single detail of him.

"I'm so sorry," Elijah said in barely a whisper. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists.

My eyes widened in surprise. "What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked, puzzled. "I'm the one who caused you to come to Mystic Falls!"

Elijah's head shot up and he looked at me with bewilderment. "Is that what you think?"

I nodded. "Of course! You wouldn't have come here if_ I_ hadn't started that stupid fight, and if you wouldn't have come here you wouldn't have been daggered, so henceforth it is my fault and _I'm _sorry."

"No, no, _no_," Elijah protested. He then jumped out of his chair and took my hands. "Don't you think that for even a second. I came here because my brother needed help, not because I was mad at you. I was never angry with you, ever."

"But… what about the wedding?" I stuttered. "You called it off."

Elijah rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Emma, I was upset with Klaus, I was frustrated with the situation he put me in. I didn't mean it at all. But when you sent me that letter after I left… I just figured that you were having second thoughts. I didn't… I didn't want to drag you into something you might regret later."

"I only said that because I was upset you left!" I exclaimed. "I just… I wanted to make you feel how I felt… I didn't mean a word of it, I promise."

"…Are you sure?"

"I'm positive! I never had second thoughts about us, ever. I sent that letter because I was angry with you and wanted to hurt you like you hurt me, which I'll admit was really wrong and stupid. But I've always loved you, don't ever doubt that."

Elijah smiled and rested his forehead on mine. "I love you too," he whispered. I smiled and lightly brushed my lips against his.

"I think this would be a good time to kiss me," Elijah mumbled against my lips.

"I think you're right."

"What the hell is this?" I exclaimed. After Elijah and I had apologized to one another I was rushed to a room filled wall to wall with clothing.

"Klaus is having guests over tonight," Elijah replied before making himself comfortable on a leather couch. "He wants everyone to look their part. I was going to take you shopping, but then I remembered all the clothes you and Rebekah left at our last home. Klaus took them with him."

"Ahh… I see," I muttered and ran my hands over a short, bright yellow dress. "This is overwhelming," I breathed. "There's just so much to wear."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I know. My little sister really loved to shop. It got quite ridiculous, especially when none of them fit her properly."

I laughed and turned to look at him. "Why don't you pick out my dress then, Mr. Fashion Expert?"

Elijah raised his eyebrows. "Fine, I will," he smirked and hopped off the couch.

"Get dressed. We're going out," Damon said holding up two shirts to Stefan.

"Yeah, sorry, not interested," Stefan replied.

"I didn't ask. Elijah and I have scheduled a very old sit down with you and Klaus. I was thinking about the black. Makes you look all villainy," Damon smirked.

"Klaus won't make a deal, Damon," Stefan argued.

"He didn't have to. All we're doing is buying a little time to give our wicked witches chance to pop off the top of the coffin." Damon explained. "I get Emma back and we find out what's in that coffin."

"So, that's your...uh...plan? Stall Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"If you didn't go postal on his hybrids than maybe we'd have some options," Damon huffed.

"So you unleash an Original to help him out," Stefan stated. "Does your daughter know about that?"

"Undaggering Elijah was smart, Stefan. You're kidding me? After what Klaus did to him? He's in vengeance mood. It's perfect. And, I assume she knows by now."

"There's nothing smart about trusting Elijah, Damon. He screwed us over the last time as he promised us to kill Klaus," Stefan said.

"Yeah, the way you been acting I trust him about this as much as I trust you," Damon said.

"Hmm… Well I guess that goes both ways, doesn't it?" Stefan smirked taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh… This is about me kissing Elena. Just remember; if it wasn't for Klaus, you have never become such a dick and that kiss would never have happened. So get ready and get happy. We're going to negotiate a fake truce and I don't want your attitude screwing it up," Damon snapped.

As I examined myself in a full length mirror I had to give Elijah some credit. The dress he picked out looked rather nice on me. It was an old dress of Rebekah's with the tags still on it. It was completely white and covered in lace, which is something I've always loved. As I walked towards the dining room I felt confident, but also slightly nervous. Elijah told me about the plan and I was praying it would work. When I arrived in the dining room Klaus and Elijah had already sat down and were staring each other down at opposite ends of the table.

"Emma! I'm so glad you could join us!" Klaus exclaimed when he spotted me.

"Like I had a choice," I mumbled and pulled out my chair next to Elijah.

"Ahh… Still sour about what happened earlier… Don't take it personal dear. You were simply leverage."

Elijah glared at Klaus while I rolled my eyes and poured myself a large drink of champagne.

"So, Emma. What's new?" Klaus smirked. He was enjoying the obvious tension in the room.

"How's Caroline? Is she enjoying my bracelet?" I shot back. I saw Elijah stifle a laugh out of the corner of my eye.

"Jealousy is not attractive on a woman of your age, Emma," Klaus said, taking a small sip of his champagne.

I rolled my eyes once more and then quickly downed my drink in a few gulps. I glanced up from my glass and saw them both staring at me.

"What?" I asked, deadpanned. "I think we all know I'm going to need it."

This time Elijah couldn't hide his laughter. He smiled a genuine smile, one that I hadn't seen in quite some time.

"I have some business I need to tend to. Hybrid thing; you wouldn't understand. I will be back shortly." Klaus smirked, leaving Elijah and I in silence.

I looked up from my empty glass and met Elijah's gaze.

"I need to talk to you," I whispered.

"Then let's talk," he replied.

"Not here," I argued. I got up from my chair and motioned for him to follow me outside. Once we were out there he look at me, confused.

"Why are we out here?" he frowned.

My lips abruptly crashed against Elijah's. I had almost forgotten how sweet he tasted. Or how he smelled. God, I missed him, and he missed me. Our bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. At first the kisses her simple kisses but they quickly escalated to heated , fervent kisses and touches. Before I knew it I hungrily ripped Elijah's jacket off of him, causing it to tear. I quickly pulled away from his when I heard a car coming up the long driveway.

"You are going to pay for ripping that jacket. It was my favorite," Elijah seductively whispered in my ear, and felt shivers go down my spine. Before I had a chance to respond, Damon was parking his car in front of the house.

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived!" Elijah shouted, opening the door for them. As they entered Damon glanced at me, making sure I was okay. I have him a slight nod and followed Elijah back into the large house.

"Damon, Stefan!" Klaus greeted. "Elijah tells me you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized means, shall we?" he asked.

"It's better to indulge him," Elijah smirked as he took my arm.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't want to come here at all, but I was told I had to because you would hear us out," Stefan glared.

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours," Klaus sneered.

Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, Damon and I all sat at the dining room table eating except Stefan. Emma sat, picking at my food while shooting not-so-discreet glances at Elijah.

"Thank you, love," Damon said as one of Klaus's compelled servants poured him a glass of wine.

"You lost your appetite," Klaus commented looking at Stefan.

"Eat. I thought we agreed to leave the grumpy Stefan at home," Damon smirked.

"Isn't it nice? The five of us dining together? Is it that was you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus asked Damon.

"Oh no... I know how he felt about you so... I figured the more the merrier!" Damon winked at Elijah.

"Wait, you undaggered Elijah?" I asked in disbelief.

Damon smiled at me in response.

"Elijah and I we have had our quarrels over the centuries but we always make it through," Klaus replied.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah right? Where is she by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her," Stefan said.

"If you are referring to the fact that Rebekah knows that I killed our mother I've already come clean to Elijah," Klaus frowned.

"Hey Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to down on the judgment till desert," Damon said.

"We're here to make a deal Damon. That doesn't mean we have to kiss his ass for seven courses," Stefan snapped.

"I'm just saying we have a long evening ahead of us, pace yourself," Damon replied.

Stefan suddenly turned his brutal gaze on me.

"Hey Emma. I think that now would be the perfect time to tell your dad about your… extracurricular activities," Stefan smirked.

"What?" Damon asked, nearly choking on his food.

My eyes widened and I prayed that Stefan wouldn't really say anything. He was just messing with me… He had to be.

"Damon, I would like you to know that-"

"Stefan, shut up," I warned.

"Your daughter deliberately disobeyed you the other day," Stefan finished and took a bite of his food.

"How so?" Damon frowned.

"She had a little daggering fest with Klaus' family. She undaggered Elijah, then she re-daggered him…"

Before Stefan was able to continue I threw her steak knife at him, causing him to flip his chair over in surprise. I missed his arm by just an inch. Everyone but Stefan started roaring with laughter.

"You missed!" Stefan sneered.

"Oh, Stef... If I really wanted to hit you, I would have." I shot back.

"Stefan, where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah suddenly asked.

"I don't know. Ask Damon," Stefan replied as he got back into his seat. Klaus and I began to chuckle as Elijah looked at us confused.

"I'm sorry you missed so much. Ahh ... trouble in paradise," Klaus explained.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner is over," Stefan snapped.

"You know what probably it's best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile," Damon said.

"You're probably right," Klaus agreed. "It's just the lure of the Petrova doppelganger is still so strong. What do you say brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus turned to Elijah.

I suddenly shifted in my seat. I didn't really want to hear about Tatia. It was going to ruin a perfectly good dinner.

"No, why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah said uncomfortably.

"Oh, given their shared attraction for both Elena and Katerina I think they must be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line," Klaus said.

"We're not going anywhere Elijah. Please! Do tell." Damon smirked. I felt tempted to throw my shoe at him.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia," Elijah began. "She was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And no one loved her more than Niklaus."

"Ah, I said there's one who loved her just as much." Klaus said.

I heart dropped and I felt a knot in my stomach.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan smirked slightly.

Elijah must have noticed I was uncomfortable because he reached for my hand and gave it a light squeeze before he started talking again.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud for Tatia and she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine of the night where our mother performed a spell which turned us into vampires." Elijah explained. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us so for a time Niklaus and I grew estranged. Harsh words were traded. We even came to blows. Didn't we, brother?"

"But in the end we recognized the sacred bond of family," Klaus smiled.

"Family above all," Elijah said raising his glass to Klaus.

"Family above all," Klaus smiled as the two of them toasted.

"So why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal," Elijah suddenly said.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back and in exchange he and the original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Emma and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon said, putting down his phone.

"Deal sounds fair brother." Elijah said.

"I don't think you understand Elena's doppelganger blood ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. I will never leave her behind." Klaus began. "Say I do leave her here under your protection and what then? How long until one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse. How long before she dies caught between you two. You see each one of you believes that he is the one who can protect her. That is simply a delusion. Gentleman. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert is the two of you."

Damon went pale. "I'm going to get some air." He said and walked out of the room.

"We'll deal with this," Elijah said and quickly rushed me into the room filled with his family.

While Elijah, Damon, and I were in the other room, waiting for the other Originals to come back to life Stefan watched as Klaus drained one his servant girls. He pulled away from her neck and dropped her to the floor.

"Delicious," Klaus smiled "Aged to perfection."

"Well...I guess the only reason you agreed to this evening was to drive a wedge between me and my brother," Stefan stated.

"Oh no you're doing that well enough for you own. Because of Elena you're going to lose your brother and you only have yourself to blame."

"What do you say, Klaus. I'm here to put something on the table. We've made our offer," Damon said as he reappeared with Elijah and I.

"Okay," Klaus said and went to sit down. "I offer Elena's future happiness. You see what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot and to fall in love with a human, maybe that blonde football player,"

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon whined.

"Yeah. Why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life and pop out a perfect family," Klaus said.

"And continue the Petrova bloodline," Stefan realized. "Every few hundred years you'll have a doppelganger for you to drain and you never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?

"Consider this a small return on her investment and well-being. See, after you hand me back my coffin, I'll insure her safety for the rest of her natural life, and you know that's what's best for her. So? What do you say, Stefan? Do we have a deal?" Klaus stood up in front of the fire place and held out his hand for Stefan. Stefan began to walk over to him.

"What are you doing?" Damon frowned. Stefan reached Klaus and shook his hand.

"Nice try Klaus, but no deal." Stefan smirked.

Klaus growled and twisted Stefan's arm and kicked his leg breaking both parts. He grabbed him and put his other hand into the fire. Damon tried to intervene but was stopped when Elijah grabbed him by the neck and slammed him up against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Damon gasped.

"Elijah! What the hell?" I shouted.

"Stop!" Damon exclaimed. Klaus pulled Stefan's hand out of the fire.

"Bring me my coffin before I burn him alive." Klaus demanded

"I'll get it," Damon huffed and walked away.

"Go with him brother, you keep him honest. When you get back, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family." Klaus said and suddenly grabbed me and handed me over to Elijah. "Keep her safe." He warned. Elijah and I quickly followed Damon. Klaus then turned his attention back to Stefan.

"Go ahead, kill me. I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin!" Stefan shouted

"You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" Klaus asked pushing Stefan.

Stefan pushed Klaus away from him and Klaus frowned. He turned and saw me, Damon and Elijah with a silver tray in his hand.

"Elijah?" Klaus asked, stunned. "Why haven't you left?"

"Well, where are your manners brother? You forgot dessert," Elijah smirked. He then removed the cloth from the tray, and on the tray laid two of the white oak daggers. Two originals had been undaggered.

"What have you done?" Klaus shouted.

"What have _you_ done?" Elijah asked him. "See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Just then someone appeared from behind the wall and walked towards Klaus.

"Kol!" Klaus said terrified.

"Long time brother," Kol smirked.

Klaus tried to speed off but was stopped by another Original. This one wore much older clothing. He grabbed a dagger and stabbed Klaus in the hand with it. He then removed the dagger and Klaus came face to face with Rebekah.

"Rebekah!" Klaus exclaimed. Rebekah walked over to him and stabbed him in the stomach with a dagger.

"This is for our mother," she spat before pulling the dagger out. Kol then grabbed Klaus and trapped him.

"You're free to go," Elijah suddenly said to Stefan and Damon. "This is family business." Stefan and Damon started to walk out of the door when Damon asked, "What about Emma?"

"She stays if she wants to," Elijah spoke and turned to me. I then decided that I was staying. I had to. I needed to see Klaus get what he deserved.

Damon glared at Elijah, hesitant to leave.

"Damon," I said. "Go. I'll be fine, I promise.

Damon nodded and reluctantly left the room.

"I love what you've done with the new place Nik," Rebekah said before picking up a glass vase and throwing it against the wall. The vase shattered in hundreds of pieces and caused a beautiful painting to fall.

"I wanted it to be for all of us. Place we could all call home. Place we could all be a family. None of us would ever have to be alone again," Klaus said quietly.

"Well you're right, none of us will be," Elijah said, taking my hand and walking away from Klaus.

"You're staying behind," Finn glared as he followed. Kol also followed and joined his siblings.

"We're leaving you, Nik. Right after I kill that doppelganger wench. Then you will be alone. Always and forever," Rebekah smiled bittersweetly.

"If you run, I will hunt all of you down. Elijah, I will make you watch me tear Emma limb from limb," Klaus growled.

"Then you will become everything you hate," Elijah glared as his grip on my hand tightened. "Our father."

"I'm the hybrid! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!" Klaus screamed.

"You will when we have that coffin," Elijah threatened.

Suddenly, the back door opened and I felt a cold rush of air hit me. We all turned around to see who had caused it, and I gasped. It was Esther.


	17. Esther is a bit intense

Damon's Daughter  
Chapter 17  
Esther's a bit intense.  
**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I got very busy with my schoolwork and extracurricular activities that I completely forgot this story even existed. But I'm back and I promise I will never have that large a gap between chapters again. (hopefully) Happy reading my lovelies! This chapter is a bit of a filler, but things will start to get exciting again.**

* * *

When Esther walked through the door Elijah gripped my hand so tight he was cutting off my circulation. I lightly brushed my thumb over his to calm him down, but it only caused his heart to beat faster. It was so quiet in the large room that you could have heard a pin drop. Esther slowly made her way towards a cowering Klaus, her footsteps echoing on the floor. When she reached him, Klaus' eyes were glued to the floor. He refused to look Esther in the eyes.

"Look at me!" Esther commanded in a voice that sent chills up my spine and caused me to grip Elijah's hand tighter.

Klaus slowly looked up at Esther with tears in his eyes.

"Do you know why I'm here?" Esther asked.

"You're here to kill me," Klaus answered, his voice cracking.

Esther lightly shook her head and looked at Klaus with a strange pity. "Niklaus, you are my son, and I am here to forgive you."

My eyes widened and I turned to Elijah, expecting him to look back at me with confusion, but instead he was focused on the scene playing out before us.

Esther took her eyes off Klaus and turned to us. She had a strange melancholy look to her, one that frightened me and intrigued me at the same time.

"I want us to be a family again," Esther said and ran her eyes over her children and me. When she got to Elijah she narrowed her eyes.

"Elijah, have your manners disappeared since I last saw you?" Esther smiled. "Are you going to introduce this lovely creature to your mother?"

My mouth fell open and I looked at Elijah in panic. _Esther wanted to speak to me. _Elijah lessened his grip on my hand and ran his thumb over it, trying to assure me that everything would be okay. He then took a step forward, cleared his throat and spoke.

"Mother, this is Emma Salvatore, Juliana's daughter."

Esther's eyes widened. "Really? My elixir worked?" She breathed and looked at me in wonder.

I nodded and looked back to Elijah. This woman made me nervous, but I didn't know why. Everything about her just made me uneasy.

Esther took hesitant steps toward me and smiled. "Emma, it is an absolute pleasure to meet you. You look so much like your mother. Tell me, how is she?" Esther took my hand in hers and looked at me with excited eyes. It made me reluctant to tell her of my mother's fate.

Sensing how uncomfortable I was, Elijah cleared his throat and made his way towards Esther. "Mother, I don't know if this is the time to discuss-"

"Elijah, please. I'm trying to have a conversation with Emma," Esther commanded.

Elijah sighed and stepped back, giving me a sympathetic look.

I gulped and looked down at the floor. "Esther, I hate to be the one to tell you this," I began, my voice small and shaky, "but my mother is dead. Mikael killed her. I'm… really sorry."

I suddenly felt two fingers on my chin, lifting up my head. My eyes met Esther's which were filling up with tears.

"Juliana… Juliana is dead?" Esther asked as a tear trailed down her cheek.

The sight of Esther's tears caused my eyes to fill up with the salty liquid and a pit formed in my stomach.

"Yeah," I whispered and suddenly Esther pulled me in, hugging me close to her body.

"I am so sorry, Emma," she breathed.

* * *

"Well, that was intense," I sighed as I brushed my hair. I was in Elijah's room, thinking over everything that had happened, and about what Megan had said. Maybe my mom really isn't dead… Before I could continue my thoughts Elijah spoke.

"I'm really sorry about all of that. I should've made you leave with Damon."

I turned away from the mirror and raised my eyebrows at Elijah. "Don't even start that. I would have stayed, whether you wanted me to or not."

Elijah lightly chuckled and sat down on the bed. "You're probably right."

I smirked and started to put my hair in a side braid. "So, is Finn always so bloody serious?"

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Yes, always has been, even before he turned. Now it's just worse. Finn hates being a vampire."

I nodded. "Kol is an interesting character," I smirked.

"You have no idea," Elijah laughed. "Your hair looks nice."

I rolled my eyes and threw myself on the bed. "You're such a kiss up."

"Mmmhmm," Elijah sighed and pulled me closer to him. "I'm really sorry about my mother. She can be very intense at times."

I rested my head on his chest. "Don't be sorry. I like your mother. She reminds me of mine," I whispered.

Elijah nodded, pulled the covers over us, and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Emma," he mumbled against my forehead.

I smiled. "Goodnight, Elijah."

When I heard his soft snores I quietly and reluctantly slid off him. I then tip-toed to my purse, dug out an old receipt and a pen, and wrote him a note, explaining where I went. I quickly put the note on the bedside table and hurried downstairs. I needed to speak to Esther.

After a long search I finally found the room that belonged to Esther. I brought my hand up to the door and was about to knock when it opened to reveal Esther's worried face.

"Emma? What are you doing up at this hour?"

I gulped. "I uh, I really need to speak with you. It's important. May I come in?"

Esther fervently nodded. "Of course."

As I walked into her room I noticed that it smelled of burnt sage mixed with other herbs. I narrowed my eyes and sat down on a small loveseat while Esther sat on her bed. She looked at me, waiting for me to speak. I sighed and began.

"Weeks ago I got a text, a text is basically a note but it's sent on a cellphone… Wait, do you know what a cellphone is? You know what, never mind. I got a text from an old friend, asking me to meet her. She said it was important. Anyway, she told me that my mother might still be alive… that Mikael might have just daggered her instead of stabbing her with a white oak stake. And, I figured, since you're such a powerful witch, maybe you could do a tracking spell or something? To see if she's alive, or if she's still in her coffin… I don't know. It's probably really stupid, but there's a part of me that feels like she's still here. Maybe it's just me hoping…"

Esther looked at me as if she'd gotten an idea. "Emma, there is a good chance that Juliana is still alive," she assured me. "If Mikael would have killed her, really killed her, I would have been able to sense it on the other side. It's likely that she is lying in a coffin in the middle of nowhere, waiting to be undaggered."

My eyes widened and I felt a new hope course through my veins. "So you'll do the spell?" I exclaimed.

Esther nodded and jumped off the bed. "Of course. As a matter of fact, I'll start right now, but I need something from you," I Esther said. "I cannot do the spell without a personal belonging of your mother's. If you could bring me one tomorrow, I'd greatly appreciate it."

I nodded vigorously. "Of course," I said and started to make my way out of the room but then I stopped myself. "Esther, thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to me." I smiled.

Esther smiled back. "Oh, Emma. I'm only trying to bring your mother back to you, and if I cannot do that, I pray this will at least bring you closure. Now, it's nearly four in the morning. You should really head home, or else your father will worry."

I suddenly remembered that my dad was probably waiting up for me, so I quickly thanked Esther once more and sprinted to my car. I had a feeling that Damon would be pissed.

* * *

"Hello!" I called as I walked into my house. I didn't get a response so I took off my shoes and walked towards the living room. "Damon? Are you here?" I shouted, peeking into the empty room. "Dad?" I asked, starting to panic a bit. Damon was always here, and if he wasn't he always called. I waited a few seconds for an answer before I bounded up the stairs and ran right into Damon.

I had barely stepped away from him before he started in.

"Emma Salvatore, do you know what time it is?" He glared.

"Um… Time to get a watch?" I innocently smiled, praying that his mood would improve. Unfortunately, his frosty expression didn't change.

"Look, Damon, I'm really sorry I'm home so late. I just lost track of time."

"You could've at least called to let me know you weren't dead!" he shouted.

"Sorry, my phone is dead. And you should know what Elijah wouldn't let anything bad happen to me," I replied, starting to get defensive. He was really starting to piss me off.

"That's no excuse! I bet Elijah has a phone," Damon mumbled.

I sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry I didn't call. I didn't know you'd get so worked up over it. But could you not bring Elijah into this?"

"Of course I'm getting 'worked up over it,' Emma! You were in a house with five Originals!" Damon shot back.

"Oh my God! I said I was sorry! Is that not enough for you?" I exclaimed. "If anyone should be sorry it's you," I said, poking him in the chest. "You didn't give a single damn when Klaus took me and used me as a pawn! You didn't feel anything!"

"Emma, that's not how it is," Damon started but I quickly cut him off.

"Oh, save it," I spat, and ran to my room, slamming the door with a loud bang. I then locked the door and walked over to my window seat, watching the sun start to come up. I'd had a good night, and now Damon had to ruin it.

"Em, I'm sorry," Damon called from the other side of the door. "Can you let me in? We need to talk."

"No," I replied and examined my nails.

"Emma, please…" He started again. I didn't even answer him that time. I suddenly heard Damon grumble "Fine. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way," and seconds later he tore my doorknob off my door. I rolled my eyes but didn't turn away from the window.

"Your room is a mess," Damon said as he stepped over a pile of clothes near the door.

"Don't try to make conversation, just get to the point please," I mumbled.

"I'm very sorry if you think I didn't care about Klaus holding you hostage. I did care, more than you know, but I couldn't let Klaus know that. It would just give him more incentive to hurt you."

I nodded. "I know, I know. I just wanted an excuse to yell back at you." I mumbled.

Damon lightly chuckled and sat down on my bed. "So. How's Elijah?"

"Good," I replied. It was quickly getting very awkward.

Damon nodded. "Good…"

I smiled and turned around to face him. "You can go now. I'm not mad anymore, and I promise I'll call next time I stay out this late."

Damon breathed a sigh of relief and hopped off the bed. "Thank God. It was starting to get weird. You'll have to tell me all about Momma Original in the morning, though."

I laughed and shooed him out of my room. "I will, I will. But now all I want to do is sleep, so goodnight Damon." And then I slammed the door in his face.

"Night Em!" Damon shouted.

I rolled my eyes and got into bed, trying to avoid thinking about my mother. "Tomorrow," I whispered. "I'll think about that tomorrow."


End file.
